Secrets Spilled
by Imagen99
Summary: Okay, basically this is going to be the trio's secrets spilled to a select few. It's like those 'read the book' fics, but without the book.
1. Secrets Spilled

_I Own Nothing!_

"No!"

"Yes!"

"….Really?" A nod. Hermione Granger burst into a fit of giggles. "Honestly! And she used to tell Fred and George off!"

Madame Hooch smiled mischievously, and then whispered into the young girl's ear. "And that's not even the half of it. One day, when we were all bored, she turned Dumbledore's entire beard pink! And he kept it like that for a month because he liked it so much…I think I may even have a picture if…" She wandered off, and there was series of bangs before a grinning flying instructor emerged. "Here it is!" Hermione leaned closer, and grinned at the sight of the eccentric Dumbledore standing next to a youthful Minerva McGonagall. Hermione giggled as the photo Minerva was joined by her three friends, including a boisterous Madame Hooch.

"Who knew…" She trailed off as she caught the teacher looking at her expectantly.

"Well now Miss Granger, I do believe that I have dutifully helped you with everything you've asked for, and Minerva will be receiving a truly delightful retirement present, however you still have to uphold your end of the bargain…" Hermione sighed.

"What would you like to know?" Hooch grinned evilly before leading her out of her quarters and towards a classroom.

"Oh no dear, I'm afraid you're not about to get off that easily." And she opened the door to a collection of Hermione's old professors and a few of the older order members. Hermione gasped, and quickly dragged her out.

"Rolanda! How can you expect me to answer all of their questions, don't you realise some of the stuff we did at school? I'll be crucified! A then Harry and Ron will hunt me down and do it again!" Rolanda chuckled, and smirked before telling Hermione that they were, infact, in the room as well. "…How on earth did you convince them?"

"I merely told them that a few friends wished to ask you three a few questions…Okay I may have guilt tripped them into it a bit as well, but the point is they've agreed! Each person in that room will get to ask you one question about your time in Hogwarts, and you will have to answer." Hermione scowled before muttering that she'd changed the deal.

_This is so not worth it. Well, this is what happens when you try to do something nice Hermione! You ask your Professor's friends if they can help you create a scrap book for the retiring woman, and they manoeuvre you into spilling your secrets! HA!_

Slowly she opened the door again, and sucked in her breath at who was in the room. There were no less than 10 people, which meant 11 secrets. Sitting around the room in plush chairs were, Poppy Pomfrey, Filius Flitwick, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Pomona Sprout, Neville Longbottom, Horace Slughorn, George Weasley, Bill Weasley and Minerva McGonagall! How was she meant to confess her darkest secrets to them?_ If I'm lucky I'll leave this room with a couple of hundred detentions, groundings and sore ears. _She paused._ Actually if I'm lucky they'll ask the wrong questions._ With that she stepped in and greeted each of them warmly, making sure to gauge each of their moods before moving on. Finally she found Harry and Ron, and with a couple of prayers stepped into the middle of the room.

"Errr….Right. Who wants to go first?" Harry shuffled awkwardly. They scanned the collection of people, not sure who they wanted to go first but knowing that they'd rather nobody put their hand up at all. Finally a hand rose into the air.

Ron took a deep breath, and ploughed forward. "Right…What would you like to know?"


	2. Trolling for answers

_I Own Nothing! _

Pomona Sprout, head of Hufflepuff house, lowered her hand and smiled cheerily. "Well, for starters I think we'd all like to know what really happened with that troll in your first year."

Hermione inwardly gulped. "But we told you-" However her former head of house quickly interrupted her.

"Miss Granger, you may be exceptionally smart, but the three of you were terrible liars. We knew that you were lying. However, this time we've taken the liberty of placing a truth charm around the room so that you cannot. Now if you'd please like to answer the question." Hermione looked helplessly to Harry and Ron.

"One of you can tell them. It won't be me!" She quickly stated.

Harry and Ron turned to each other before simultaneously saying "You do it!" Ron looked scared, whilst Harry just looked like he didn't want to be there.

"Why can't you?"

"…..Because!"

"Well I'm not!"

"I can't m-my throat hurts!" Ron gave a fake cough.

Hermione scowled. "Boys, someone's going to have to do it. I suggest you flip a galleon or something." She looked at them with her best glare, and they sprang into action. Satisfied, she surveyed the room, and scowled at the gleeful looks their audience were giving one another.

Startled by this, she came to a conclusion. '_They all planned this! Ohh…I bet they have a set order and everything!'_ She glowered, letting them all know how annoyed she was before telling Harry and Ron to get on with it.

"HA!"

"Aw ****."

"Ronald!"

"Ow! Sorry…" Satisfied that he wouldn't do it again because of the inevitable stinging hex, Hermione smiled sweetly and gestured for him to tell the story. He coughed nervously and went to the centre.

"Well…as most of you probably know, I was already friends with Harry back then but…well. We didn't really like Hermione." Harry snorted. "So that day, we had a charms class, where we were learning to do the wingardium leviosa charm. I was having….a bit of trouble, but when Hermione tried to help I was kind of rude."

At this Hermione interrupted to tell him that she herself was no better, and that they were only children at the time. "Anyway, after she managed to do it the first time without any trouble I got really mad at her…I think on the way out I started calling her a few names, and she heard."

At this his parents gasped "Ronnie! I do hope you apologised." Ron's ears were starting to resemble a furnace. Arthur sighed.

"How did you three ever stay friends?"

Ron decided to cough, mutter something unintelligible and carry on. "So we didn't see Hermione for the rest of the day, I think she spent it in the girl's bathroom, and someone told us. But at the end of the feast Quirrell came in screaming about a troll, and-"

"-A Troll! What was a _troll_ doing in a school! With _children_! Our children!" Molly turned to glare at the professors, most of whom cowered away slightly. They looked at the headmistress, willing her to calm the Weasley woman.

"I believe that it was a precautionary measure to protect something Albus was hiding from Voldemort."

"What could Dumbledore possibly need to hide in a school?" Bill said with his eyes narrowed.

The teachers all glanced at one another, deciding whether or not they should reveal the answer, when Flitwick sighed and told them "It was the philosopher's stone. Flamel was an old friend of Albus, and asked him to protect it. He decided the best place would be here." The charms professor sighed. "Looking back, I think he knew Voldemort would try to seize it."

Bill stood up, his face red "Well that's terrible! Leading Voldemort to a school full of children with none other than _Harry Potter _in it! They could've all been seriously injured!" Molly quickly voiced her agreement.

Minerva raised her hands in a sign of peace "I can assure you that at the time, we had no idea that Voldemort was even alive. We couldn't argue with Albus, there's no stopping him, all we could do was provide the best enchantments we could." There was a brief moment, where the tension hung thick like a fog, until Bill slowly sat down and nodded.

Molly however, was still scowling.

Nervously coughing, Neville motioned for Ron to continue. "Well…after Quirrell fainted me and Harry headed back to the dorms, until Harry realised that Hermione was still in the bathroom, and most likely still in danger." A few groans echoed around the room.

"So instead of responsibly contacting a teacher who is more than qualified to go after one, you went looking for her yourself? Two first years with no experience what so ever." Pomona looked frustrated. The two nodded, eyes glued the floor, with their faces going varying colours of red.

"Thank god you weren't in my house, I don't think I'd have survived all of the heart attacks. The amount of times Minerva was almost pulling her hair out, because you three were doing something dangerous!" The four blushed and didn't look at each other.

"And do elaborate so as to how you managed to defeat a fully grown mountain troll, on your own?" McGonagall's Scottish accent was thick now, and Hermione winced knowing that she was still very angry at them.

"Well…we went looking for Hermione, and we'd figured she'd most likely still be in the girl's bathroom. We ran down the halls but when we saw Sn- the troll it was going into a room…So we locked it in." There were a few puzzled expressions, but Hermione was sitting very still, mouthing the words. Slowly, she drew her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at the two.

"You locked it in. You locked it in! With me! Didn't you think!" At her sentence Minerva groaned, Filius sighed and Molly started hyperventilating.

"What, on, Earth. Were you thinking!" At this the boys threw their hands up, loudly proclaiming that they were 11 at the time and didn't think all that much. Hermione sighed, and put her wand away, realising that anger would be pointless eleven years afterward.

In his haste to avoid the inevitable shouting, Ron quickly continued, talking loudly over the plethora of noise. "THEN, WHEN WE….realised that it was Hermione in there, we charged in and saw the troll advancing on her. So Harry threw something at it. It stopped- bloody stupid thing took a while to figure out where it came from- and started going after Harry so I ran to the other side and started throwing things too. Harry ran and tried to get Hermione to move-but she was frozen stiff- and then the troll started coming to me."

"Ronald Weasley! I was not frozen stiff!" Harry sniggered despite the situation.

"Yes you were, I had to drag you away!" She glared at him, and he shrank back.

"Well you try encountering a 10ft mountain troll, without a wand, when you'd just been alone crying in the bathroom!" Madam Hooch sighed and told Ron to get on with it.

"…So after it was coming towards me, I couldn't escape. Harry jumped on it's back, and stuck his wand up it's nose…and any minute I could see that it was going to hit him with it's club," There were a few scattered moans at this "so I did the first spell that came to my mind, wingardium leviosa, and I levitated the club so that it knocked the troll out. That's when the teachers arrived." He said all of this very quickly, hoping to avoid yet another outburst, and made sure that he left as much detail out as possible.

It seemed to work for a few minutes until…

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!"

The three were now shrinking back against the opposite wall as Molly, Arthur, Minerva and Poppy were slowly advancing on them.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT YOURSELF IN THAT SITUATION! HOW DARE YOU NOT EVEN BOTHER TO INFORM ME?"

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO JUMP ON THE BACK OF A TROLL!"

"You lied to me Miss Granger. Do you not realise how irresponsible that was? I needed to know the whole truth! I spent weeks- MONTHS- worrying afterwards that you would discover the dog and go after that! And you Mr Weasley! How could you possibly say something so callous to another student?" The other three were now nodding ferociously as the trio's former head of house shouted at them.

"And don't you think you were any better Harry! You of all people should have said something! And then to go, by yourselves, without so much as informing a teacher of the situation…"She paused to growl, before turning back to Hermione. "I could've stopped them! Nipped this whole thing at the bud before it had happened! They wouldn't have dared step a toe out of line again! You three are just…..Argh!" Finally spent, the elder witch threw up her hands to the air, before stomping off to settle in one of the armchairs again, glowering at the three.

Satisfied that McGonagall had done enough shouting for now, Molly merely whispered a low "We will talk about this when we get home." before joining Arthur. Lastly Poppy went up to the three of them and demanded that after they come with her to the hospital wing for an intense check-up, because she was almost certain that there would be something she had missed with all of the danger they had been through. When the rest of the room was again settled, they tuned to stare at the three offenders, waiting.

The trio just stood there for a moment. There were unbelievably shocked that at 19 years old, they were still being shouted at, for something that had happened 8 years ago! Hermione was practically stunned, she least of all had expected this.

"Well? Aren't you going to even try and defend yourselves?" Neville asked, curious because he knew about the three's different, but still wildly dangerous, tempers. Hermione looked to Harry, and he to Ron.

Finally Harry and Hermione both looked to Ron, figuring that he should be the one to speak this time. He stood, his voice sinking over the room. "Firstly, Harry and me know that we were wrong to hurt Hermione's feelings. But it's in the past now, and we've forgiven each other. I don't see how it's relevant anymore, we were kids at the time and this was 8 years ago. And yes, we should've gone and got a teacher, but we were eleven, we didn't think that far ahead. We just saw it as time wasted when Hermione was in danger, who knows what would've happened if we hadn't have gone straight away! We did what we thought was right at the time, and we've learned from it. And as for Hermione…" He glanced at her, a soppy smile on his face.

"Her decision led to us becoming friends, and to her saving our lives countless times. Me and Harry would probably be dead now, if it wasn't for her." Hermione blushed, and buried her head in Harry's shoulder. "She didn't know what was going to happen, and she didn't want us to get into trouble for saving her. Everything turned out fine, and we don't regret any other decisions we made. So really, I don't think you have anything to be angry at us for, and I certainly think that you can't punish us anymore. We're not at school, we've moved out, and we're legally adults. I understand that you are worried, but it was in the past, and trust me, we went through a lot worse in the years to come."

The rest of the room frowned, seeing Ron's point, but still not happy with how the situation was dealt with. The silence in the room was deafening.

Timidly Hermione spoke up, wary of the silence being broken by more shouting. "Perhaps we'd better move on to the next question?"


	3. It's Getting Hot In Here

_I Own Nothing :) _

Harry quickly agreed, he was eager to move on from the tension in the room. "Who would like to ask next?" Flitwick raised his hand. "Anyone? No? Oh well…." He got up to go, but was quickly pulled back down by an annoyed Molly, who glared at the other two keep them in place.

"Excuse me Mr Potter; I believe I shall go next." All heads turned to Flitwick in anticipation. There was a pause, and he suddenly started. Harry didn't know whether or not he had been expected to say something.

"…During your first quidditch match, I'm sure you remember it well, you seemed to be about to fall off of your broom. I myself was ready to conjure a cushioning charm, when suddenly Severus's robes spontaneously caught fire. After assisting him, I looked back up to yourself, and you were perfectly fine. I didn't see anything wrong at the time but Severus later revealed to me that he was in fact casting a counter curse on your broom, and that when he lost his concentration you should have fallen. I presume the curse being cast was at Voldemort, or Quirrell's hands, and so tell me Mr Potter, how did you manage to defeat him?"

….

Harry and Ron turned to look at Hermione, who had paled considerably. She was frantically trying in her mind to answer Flitwick's question but also avoid telling him that she was the one who had conjured the blue fire.

Crossing her fingers, and wishing for luck she nodded to her boys and stood. As she stood she caught Rolanda's eye, who winked at her and Hermione muttered under her breath about interfering quidditch instructors who changed deals without saying so.

"Yes. Well… Well Ron and I were up in the quidditch stands, watching Harry when we noticed something wrong, then Hagrid suggested that it was dark magic interfering, so instead of looking at Harry, I looked at the crowd. When I thought I saw someone jinxing him, I ran over to their stand, and coincidentally I knocked Quirrell over on the way, breaking his eye contact." She forced a smile on her face and cheerily moved on. "So who's next?"

Much to her displeasure Flitwick stood up. "Wait a moment Miss Granger, you didn't tell us who you thought was cursing Harry…" His eyes were narrow, and as she looked Neville's eyes widened, whilst Minerva's were like hawk's eyes.

"Ahh, yes. Well I do believe I saw Professor Snape performing the counter curse. So I…" She trailed off.

"Do go on Miss Granger."

She looked at Ron and Harry, who mouthed respectively 'It'll be fine' and 'I'll protect you!' accompanied by thumbs up and cheesy grins. '_That's real sympathetic guys. Thanks.'_

Filled with a thick sense of dread, Hermione looked to the floor and murmured. "I seem to remember setting Professor Snape's robes on fire with a bluebell charm." When she heard the collective gasps in the room she quickly blurted out something else "But I made sure that he wasn't hurt and I scooped it all up in a jar afterward! He wasn't in any real danger!"

She looked around, McGonagall was rubbing her temples, Molly was shaking her head and both were now muttering "You were supposed to be the good one!"

The guilt Hermione felt was now choking her. She really hadn't thought of the incident since she had done it, and at the time she held no regrets. She did it to save Harry's life, and there was nothing that she wouldn't do to save either of them. Ever. But now…now she knew the truth, and strangely enough she found her mind going back to see whether Professor Snape really had been hurt. She hoped not.

Finally McGonagall stood. "I'm afraid Molly, Arthur and I will need to step outside for a moment. Please excuse us." The two followed her sombrely, and Hermione Harry and Ron exchanged worried looks. "They can't….do anything to us? Right?" Ron's voice sounded quite scared, and Hermione's hands were beginning to shake.

"Ron. This is the wizarding world. Full to the brim with magic, I'm sure that they can do anything to us…" Harry shuddered, remembering his time locked up in a cupboard and hoping that their age would be enough to escape that kind of punishment. "I think at worst, they could travel back in time to punish us, at best….we're looking at a VERY long lecture." They all squirmed uncomfortably at the thought. After around ten minutes, the door once again opened and the three came striding back in.

McGonagall spoke first. "After deliberating, we have decided to ask the rest of our questions before we give you a punishment. This will allow for everything to be taken into account." Her accent was again thick, and Harry shrank back thinking of all the punishments they'd missed out on.

Molly walked up to them. "However, we will still talk about what you've done or not done straight afterward. Hermione." The girl in question met her eyes. "Tell me exactly why you think that it is appropriate to set someone on fire?" Hermione was by now quaking.

"I…Uh….Well I thought he was cursing Harry. And I had perfect control; it was the first thing to come to my mind so that he'd be distracted…" She flinched at the furious look on Molly's face. "He didn't get hurt!" She added meekly.

"That it a difficult charm to work for most fully grown witches and wizards Hermione. You could have lost control easily! Do you not think? What if he'd burned to death?" Molly's voice had quickly risen, and Hermione felt her indignation grow. "You were just a child attempting a NEWT level spell! How could you possibly have thought that it was alright to attempt that!" At each word Hermione felt smaller and smaller, until she couldn't stand it.

Hermione quickly found herself on her feet too, and before she knew it she was screaming back. "I don't know what your problem is Molly, but you're not my mother! In fact, you have no authority over me at all! I honestly didn't have that much time to think. I saw Harry in danger, and I acted. No one was hurt, and Harry was fine. Sometimes I just think that you're looking for a reason to have a problem with me." Her gaze was hard as ice, and her posture strong. It seemed that she'd found the righteous anger that previously only SPEW could inspire. In truth, she'd been building up to this for a long time, ever since their fourth year. '_I'm sick of her continually snapping at me! What is her problem?'_

"Ron, Harry and I survived for a year, on the run, on our own. I think I can make the right decisions for us, and I know that I don't need you to tell me where I went wrong. I have performed far more advanced spells and enchantments over the years, and I now my own capabilities. I certainly don't need a lecture from you about my life. Stop criticising me and accept that I am the way I am!" Suddenly both felt that the argument was no longer about the past, but more to do with the future. Hermione's eyes flickered to Ron, and Molly's followed her. They then returned to each other, and the other occupants in the room were frozen at the stare down. Finally Hermione's strained voice came through again.

"I think we may need to go outside." Arthur stood up.

"I'll come with you!" Yet he was quickly cowed by Molly's bark of denial.

As they walked outside Hermione felt that she may be walking to her doom. Molly continued to look like she might breathe fire, and the younger girl thought it best if she spoke first.

"I feel like you have a problem with me. Or more specifically you problem is about Ronald and I together. Before fourth year you were perfectly fine, but after that you've become cold. You are constantly sniping at everything I do; telling me how it could be better and I can't help but notice that your treatment of Angelina has remained the same. So I want to know NOW, what is it that you have against me Molly? Don't you think I'm good enough for Ronald? Don't you want me as part of your family? I need to know now. But I sure as Gryffindor can tell you that whatever your opinion Ronald and I are going to remain together." Her erratic breathing punctuated the next few moments, as Molly stared at her in shock and ….Regret?

"Hermione… do you really think that?" The younger girl nodded and looked away. Molly tipped her chin up and whispered softly "Have I really given you that impression?" Hermione again broke away and nodded slightly. To her dismay, small angry tears were forming at the corner of her eyes.

"I know I'm probably being stupid, but it does feel like that Molly. You're fine with Harry…and I guess I feel like I'm not good enough and you're not helping that." At the end of her sentence Hermione felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her chest. But she also felt incredibly vulnerable, and wished that she'd said nothing. Carefully, Molly enveloped her in a hug and she found herself stiff. However her resolve left as Molly kissed her head- an action that reminded her of her own mother- and she was soon hesitantly holding the other woman.

"Shh…I know what this is all about. It's okay dear." They stayed like that for a few minutes before Molly spoke again. "Hermione, you know that I already think of you as my daughter don't you? I don't hate you at all. I just want you and Ronnie to be happy." Hermione slowly nodded, and looked up with tears in her eyes when Arthur walked in.

"Molly, would you mind giving Hermione and me a moment?" The older witch nodded and discretely wiped her eyes before walking back in. With her gone, the head of the Weasley house turned to face her. "Now Hermione pet, can you tell me what is bothering you?"

Putting a comforting arm on her shoulder, Arthur gently took out a handkerchief and wiped away her tears. She looked up at him "I'm….I'm afraid that Mrs Weasley doesn't like me. At least…" She took a deep, calming breath "I'm scared that she doesn't like me as much as she does Harry." For a second Arthur blinked in bemusement. Then he turned her to face him full on and looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm not even going to ask how you came to that conclusion, but I want you to know: Molly loves you, I Love you, and I think everyone in that room loves you three Hermione . Never doubt that." At this he enveloped her in a fatherly hug and murmured. "I think Molly's always been a bit harder on you, because she expects more from you. She knew from your fourth year about Ron's feelings for you, heck we both did, and by fifth we both knew that you would have to be the one to protect our children when we couldn't. Don't get me wrong Ron and Harry make amazing over-protective brothers, but they lack a cool head. Molly was always a little upset that she would have to entrust their care to you, so she made sure in her own way that you always were up to standard. And now that you've finally found Ron…Well I guess she's scared."

At Hermione's quizzical expression he sighed, very unwilling to explain. "Molly just got Ron back after a year of not knowing, she just got you all back, but now you're spending much more time together and less with her." He laughed. "Molly always had a hard time letting go, and she's scared that you're going to rush into things."

He paused again, thinking deeply. "I also think she wanted to make sure that you truly loved Ron." Hermione raised an eyebrow sardonically. "Yes, but a mother always needs to be sure. You'll understand someday." Slowly Hermione smiled up at him, although it was rather weak. She carefully unwound herself from him, and straightened up.

"Thank you Mr Weasley, I needed to hear that. Perhaps it's time to go back in?" He nodded and stepped through. Hermione followed, although a little slower, she was immersed deep in her thoughts._ 'I guess that makes sense…but why did she just…She has to decide. Either she loves me like a daughter or she feels like I'm going to take Ronald always from her! _She berated herself._ You know that emotions aren't that simple… I just hope she chooses me as her daughter. Is that what I want? To be loved by a mother again…..'_

She instantly shut down her line of thoughts, leaving that for another day. And maybe another, much more in depth heart to heart with Molly. She couldn't afford to break down crying now, because her mother and father were gone. They'd forgotten about her._ 'And it's your own fault.'_

She literally collapsed into the seat between Harry and Ron, not really listening as he declared that they would answer the next question now. But pulling herself together, she looked up to see Slughorn with his hand raised happily.


	4. Brewing Up Trouble

_I Own Nothing! _

"Yes Mr Potter, I'd like to ask you a few questions too." He beamed.

Harry narrowed his eyes, and muttered "You are only allowed one question Professor, that was the deal."

Slughorn gave a little jump, and looked appalled. "Oh no Harry I wouldn't ever dream of asking more than you are willing…Besides I only really have the one question that I desperately need you to answer." Harry sighed, wondering whether or not he'd ever get used to the potions master's efforts to always please him.

He nodded in understanding and gestured tiredly for him to carry on. "Well my dear boy, after these first few revelations, I have come to realise that you three are quite the scallywags aren't you?" He looked on at them in what could only be described as sickly affection and winked.

They smiled back with varying degrees of dislike and sweetness. "When I first regained my position as potions master here at Hogwarts, I of course made time to visit my old Pupil Severus- Merlin bless him- and ask for any advice about you all. He seemed quite eager to avoid me at first, but when I asked about your year, his only words were 'Keep Potter out of your store cupboard, he has very sticky fingers.' And as you can see I was at first quite confused, thinking 'why on Earth would dear Harry want to steal from my store cupboard?' and so I dismissed it. But after these interesting revelations my curiosity has been rekindled. So why would Professor Snape think you stole from his private store cupboard, and what would you possibly need to do that for?"

The three were very alert, and immediately turned in a huddle.

'_Muffilato….there we should be able to talk freely now, the sneaky gits.' _

"Okay, Ron and I have already done one question each-"

"Oh no. No. That was your idea in the first place Hermione, you say! I had nothing to do with it!"

"Harry it was you who he directed the question at! It was you Snape suspected!"

"Yeah but…Hermione you brewed the potion, and you stole the ingredients."

"Ron! You're not helping!"

"Hermione…I honestly think you'd be better to do this one."

"…."

"Yeah Hermione, you're the best with arguing your point and to be honest if you let Harry do it he'd just end up shouting straight away."

"Hey!"

"….Okay. But Harry can answer the next question!"

"Deal!"

"Ron! Alright. I don't like it but. Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Just try to avoid telling them about anything illegal, in fact avoid telling them anything that will make them too mad."

'_What does he think I am, stupid?'_ "Of course I won't Harry!" As the three unravelled themselves from the huddle they looked up to see 11 curious faces eyeing them back.

Hermione went and stood in the centre again, feeling a sense of dread, and trying urgently to look unfazed. "Well Professor… You see Snape always thought that Harry had stolen some ingredients from his private store cupboard because in our second year some things went missing. I can honestly say that Harry stole nothing." She was comforted at her ability to still bend the truth. "So you see, there's not really that much too it…" She smiled sheepishly and noted Harry and Ron looking surprised, but pleased. Elbowing them so they wouldn't give her away, she decided it would be best to move on quickly. "So who wants to ask the next question?"

"Wait a moment please Hermione." Minerva was observing her with suspicious eyes, and looked to be noting her every movement. Hermione became still at once. "I am not convinced that that is all there is to it. If Harry didn't steal from Professor Snape, who's to say you, or Ronald did not?" This instantly caught the attention of the others in the room and Hermione's heart stopped.

"Why on Earth would I ever need to steal from Professor Snape?" She laughed and the elder woman's eyes narrowed further.

"You still haven't answered the question." Hermione started to feel trapped.

"I…Uh. Never in our lives have Ronald or-" As much as she tried to get the rest of the sentence out of her mouth, Hermione couldn't. It felt like something was blocking it with a ball of cotton and every time she cleared her throat to try again it grew. Eventually she stopped defeated. '_Damn you.'_ "Hmm. Yes well." She chose an interesting spot in the carpet to glue her eyes to. "Ronald has never stolen from the store cupboard. I have however."

An eyebrow quirked and the accent was back. "Why ever would you need to seal from the stores Hermione? I'm sure all of your needed ingredients for second year would be in your potions kit."

Hermione fidgeted again, squirming uncomfortably. At this moment in time Minerva had transformed back into their stern head of house, and she had the uncanny knack of making Hermione feel like she was eleven years old again. "I wasn't brewing a second year potion." It was true she couldn't lie; nevertheless, she wasn't going to make this easy for them.

"Pray do tell, what exactly were you brewing?" The killer question that she didn't want to answer had appeared.

"Oh. Is that really relevant to the question Professor? Professor Slughorn asked why Professor Snape would suspect us." She prayed again._ 'I seem to be doing this a lot lately.'_

Alas, the doddery Professor seemed just as determined to get as much out of her as possible. "Yes Miss Granger, but I also asked what you might need the ingredients for, didn't I?"

Muttering a few choice words under her breath that would render her past self speechless, Hermione resigned herself to her fate. "We brewed three doses of polyjuice potion."

She fancied herself to soon become accustomed to the various reactions around the room. Molly, she already knew would start to redden at the neck with anger and disbelief, the Gryffindor head of house's accent would become more defined, and Neville would let out a small squeak of surprise, much like Flitwick. Arthur reactions were progressively getting worse, and Hooch seemed even more delighted each time Hermione got into trouble.

"What could you have possibly have needed three doses of polyjuice potion for?" She looked to Harry and Ron, who shrugged.

"We were trying to figure out the chamber of Slytherin's heir, and went to investigate in the dungeons."

"How on Earth did you make the polyjuice?"

"Why you sneaky little pranksters, you!" It was the first time George had spoken up, and Hermione found his light tone and sneaky smile had a calming effect on everyone. "You would've made a great full time prankster, you know that Hermione?" He had a wistful look in his eye as he spoke. "With your brains, Ron's ideas and Harry's ingenuity, well you would have made history!"

"Well it's a bloody good thing they didn't! The school barely survived you!" Poppy looked outraged. "Imagine all of the damage, I'd have never have been able to keep up!"

"Heh hem. I still think we'd like the question answered Hermione." This time it was Molly speaking, although her voice was significantly less harsh. Still, Hermione couldn't help feeling that the three of them were treading on a very thin line.

"Erm….Well I acquired the book from Professor Lockhart- he gave me the pass to the restricted section- and stole the ingredients we didn't already have from Professor Snape, an I guess I just followed the instructions." At the look of bewilderment on most faces, she stepped back, trying to look modest. McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout were whispering darkly about second-rate Professors who put student's lives at risk.

Slughorn look positively delighted "My dear girl that is absolutely marvellous! And at such a young age too! My, oh my, this is wonderful! I daresay you will go far! I have just the right person to meet with you, he can help! Oh the things you will accomplish my dear! Now if you could just-" He was interrupted by a frosty McGonagall telling him that Hermione would need to think it over, and consider all of her options before choosing her future. She also added in that Slughorn shouldn't be praising her for putting herself in danger at all.

The girl herself was grinning like a Cheshire cat. That grin was soon wiped off her face as the frosty McGonagall wrote something down on a piece of parchment.

"Err…Professor? What are you doing?" It was Ron that finally asked.

"I'm recording your entire mischief making history, so that we do not forget about anything. I dare say I shall not forget about much though. With all of it down on paper I can assess how you were able to do it and stop it from happening ever again." The voice she used was firm and not to be argued with. The trio fell silent and looked at each other, wondering whether or not there would be any point making plans for the next year or so.

In an effort to be as good as possible, Harry asked if there were any other things that they'd like to know concerning the potion. He was taken aback by the enthusiastic amount of hands that went up.

"Did the potion work well?" Professor Slughorn.

"Yeah, Ron and me turned into Crabbe and Goyle."

"What did Miss Granger turn into?" This was Madame Pomfrey, and she looked to have a sneaking suspicion so as to the real answer.

"Hermione made the potion well, but unfortunately the hair she got was of her targets cat, and not human. So she kind of turned into a cat person." With this in mind he sneaked a glance to Hermione, and gave an evil grin. She merely narrowed her eyes at him and muttered a low threat. Covertly tensing his muscles, Harry decided to lighten the atmosphere. "There weren't any bad side effects, but she still purrs when she's asleep you know…"

He leapt up and deftly avoided Hermione's lunge. Running around her, he swiftly dived behind Ron, only to have Hermione catch his foot so he slipped, landing on top of Ron, who in retaliation reached up to grab his arm. The whole thing very soon turned into a free-for-all in which Neville tried to step in, but ended up being dragged in, and where George simply jumped in and got Ron in a tight headlock. At some point Hermione conjured a pillow and started to hit the boys with it, only for it to be returned tenfold when they started to tickle her.

The adults simply looked on with bemusement, and laughed when Hermione managed to cast Rictusempra on the lot of them. As she wriggled free, she hid behind her former head of house, in the hopes that she wouldn't rat her out, and the boys wouldn't drag her out for fear of hitting the scary woman.

"Hermione? Where are you? It's over now…we forgive you!" But after spending eight years with the boys, she knew them, and she knew that they'd be out for revenge. What really unnerved her was when they fell silent, and she shrank back further, hoping none of the others would tell them where she was. Before she knew what was really happening, she felt herself getting smaller and smaller, and her skin felt tingly. She opened her mouth to ask them what they'd done to her when…

"Meow?" '

_Merlin help me.'_ She glared at them the best she could when she felt soft hands scooping her up, and placing her in their lap.

"Well doesn't she look adorable?" The mirth in the transfiguration Professor's voice was unmistakable. "Quite a good piece if transfiguration boys, I assume you decided that a kitten would be too harmless?" The older woman had begun scratching her around her ears, and to her mortification Hermione started purring!

"Yeah Professor, we decided that our Hermione has too many claws to be a house cat, so we chose a cub instead." George chuckled and bent down to look her in the eye. "I must say I think this is an improvement Hermione." She hissed at him, and batted his nose. "Ouch!" He looked at her much like one would look at their disobedient child. '_I'm nineteen years old for Merlin's sake, turn me back!'_ He chuckled and moved away.

"Aw, can we keep her?" Hermione tried to leap out of her Professor's hands so that she could attack her boyfriend, only to be held in place. By this point, most were laughing uncontrollably, or grinning at her predicament.

"Hermione behave." Huffing, she settled down and glared at Neville, knowing that he'd give in the easiest. As her penetrating glare continued to batter his mental barriers, she was astounded to hear his hearty teasing.

"Hermione, you look so cute when you do that!" Startled and vexed, Hermione turned around and nuzzled into the soft floor, before promptly getting up as she realised that it was her mentor's lap. Frustrated, she let out a small mewl before settling down.

Molly smiled and started stroking her fur, which felt very soothing, before assuring her that she'd only be like this until the next question was over. Fighting the urge to sleep, Hermione watched as Poppy asked her question, still fuming at the boys and their jokes. '_Oho, I'll get them all for this…'_

_Couldn't resist ^.^ George was there, of course he'd pull a prank, and pulling one on Hermione takes guts, so he enlisted help! Of course all the adults are finding it hilarious :) And poor Hermione is left as a cub, even though every person in the room could turn her back. _


	5. Cracking Open the Chamber of Secrets

_I Own Nothing! :) Question from CrazyDyslexicNerd._

"Well Mr Potter I-"

"Wait…Poppy, could I quickly ask Harry a question? It's about the Chamber of Secrets, and my Ginny." Suddenly looking solemn again, Poppy gently agreed and stepped back. Standing up slowly, Arthur looked torn. "Harry…I know you gave us the watered down version in Dum-McGonagall's office, and I never questioned it because eventually I thought my little girl would talk to me about it…But she hasn't. She doesn't talk, and I need to understand why Harry. It's hard to know that your little girl is in pain and you don't even know the reason why. It happened years ago, but when he came back it had its lasting effects, now I don't know how to help her. And don't be a martyr kids, you all have your own problems too. But if I'm going to help her I need to know….And I want to know everything."

Harry felt constricted, upset. He'd never considered the possibility that one of them would ask something about his brushes with Voldemort. After the final battle many walked on egg shells around him, the few exceptions being in this room. He also felt guilty, guilty for not noticing Ginny's problems over his own grief.

Harry began to wonder how much of his friends were in pain as he himself was slowly consumed. He didn't particularly want to relive his adventures, he wanted to move on, forget about that. Then as he looked into the pleading eyes of his makeshift family he paused, and slowly nodded.

This time he stayed seated, with Ron next to him, and the cat Hermione on his left. He briefly considered turning her back, but dismissed the thought as she would probably try to scratch his eyes out. Instead he decided to start scratching behind the lion cub's ears and chuckled slightly as she purred again.

Casting his mind back, he tried to remember what he could of the chamber. As he spoke his voice seemed detached and had an air of vulnerability to it. Molly started rubbing soothing circles on his back, and Arthur moved to place his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"After me and Ron found out that it was Professor Lockhart who would be 'looking' for Ginny, we went to tell him that we'd discovered where it was." He laughed sardonically. "I guess even through the continuous blunders we still thought he'd be able to do it. Anyway when we discovered he was packing we pulled our wands to stop him cursing us. We decided that we'd better make sure he actually went, so we took him along to Myrtle's toilet. There we figured was where the basilisk could enter the pipes." He grinned wryly at Hermione and mentioned that even when she was stuck petrified in a hospital wing she was still saving their guts.

"Anyway, I had to speak parsletounge to open the chamber, and the three of us went down, I remember thinking it was like a dark slimy slide. But when we got down there, Lockhart stole Ron's wand and tried to curse us." At this cries of indignation rose around the room and a few unsavoury names were also thrown about. "But because he was using Ron's broken wand the curse backfired and caused a small cave in. I got separated, on the wrong side. So we decided that it was wasting time if I just stayed there, so I went ahead alone and Ron started shifting the rock so we could get back out." Harry looked up, and was surprised to see that almost everyone in the room had at some point moved closer, and were now comforting one another.

"Eventually I came to another wall, which again had to be opened by parsletounge, and I stepped through." He stopped again, and took another, deeper breath. Almost at once he felt another hand cover the one he was stroking Hermione with, and was shocked to see it was the pale and slender hand of McGonagall, who was smiling at him weakly. The continued support spurred him to continue. "When I first stepped in, I noticed all of the stone pictures of snakes, I looked for Ginny and she was lying motionless at the feet of the statue of Salazar Slytherin. She wasn't stiff, and her eyes were open, so I knew that she wasn't petrified. I thought she was…Then Tom Riddle showed up, and told me that she wasn't dead. That was when I tried to get her out, but Riddle wasn't helping. He was just so calm about it, as if killing someone was an everyday thing for him. I tried to tell him about the basilisk, but as soon as I reached for my wand I realised that he had it." The hands around him tightened.

"I was still confused; I still thought he might help. Slowly he started to tell me about how he'd discovered Ginny, how she'd poured out her heart to him about her brothers, her belongings…me. Apparently she'd been doing it all year, and he was able to start controlling her through it. Ginny would lose her memory for a few hours, and wake up with feathers all over her…He told me that when she finally stopped trusting the diary I found it, and he framed Hagrid He told everything, and it all made sense, you know that he purposefully attacked you Hermione? It was to get back at me; he was hoping you'd die." The gasps went around the room, and Harry could feel Ron trembling beside him. He himself had shut down the feeling part of his brain, and it was like looking at it from the view of a complete stranger.

"He started to talk about when I defeated him the first time, and that's when he told me he was Voldemort. I got angry, said that he was still scared of Dumbledore. Then Fawkes came, with the hat and at first Voldemort mocked it, and I told him about my mother, how she died for me. "There were a few sad smiles around the room, and Sughorn blew his nose. "After that Riddle ordered the snake to attack me. I thought I was going to die…but Fawkes managed to scratch its eyes out. For a while I had to dodge the Basilisk, and all the time I was asking for help- that was when I noticed the sword of Gryffindor, and I managed to stab the snake through its head. But one of its fangs hit me in the process…But !" He hurriedly put in after seeing their shocked faces.

"Harry, could you please repeat that?" Fred was looking a bit confused.

"Oh yeah, sure. Fawkes came in a cried on me, so the venom was reversed. I stabbed the diary that Riddle was manifesting from, with the basilisk fang." At this, he shared a knowing look with cub-Hermione and Ron. "So Ginny started coming back pretty quickly, she was horrified and blamed herself I think…But she only remembered Riddle coming out of the diary, and she didn't see the fight. Still, after we went back to Ron Ginny was stilling blaming herself, she thought she was going to be expelled…" He paused, and turned his head slightly to the side. "I think Mr Weasley that she blames herself still…"

"But she didn't do anything! It wasn't her fault!" Ron burst out, with the others nodding vigorously.

Hermione was itching to say something, and she kept batting at Harry's hand and trying crawl up McGonagall's arm. Unfortunately she was ignored.

"Guilt is a strange thing Ron, it follows no laws and treads wherever it likes. It listens not to reason, but to the heart. That is why it is so powerful." McGonagall's voice sounded sad, and Harry vaguely thought that she sounded like Dumbledore.

"I myself sometimes wonder how things could've gone differently…But the important thing to remember is that you are not in this alone. Ginerva may have forgotten that, but as her family you can help her."

Mr Weasley sighed, and put his arm around his wife. "I think we all have some irrational guilt left over from the war Harry…"

Ron looked up, surprised. "What do you have to feel guilty for Dad?" Arthur gave a sad smile, and Harry noticed the tears in his eyes, he even though he heard the older man's voice break when he spoke. "Sometimes we just wonder, if we did things differently, whether we could those we loved…If I'd have gone F-Fred might…"

There were a few moments of silence where the whole room was sent back to their own demons, their own guilt. Memories of the final battle surfaced, and so did memories of lost ones. Harry felt himself remembering Fred's death, Ron and Hermione's battles and his fear for Ginny. Sometimes it felt like he was hanging over an edge, ready to drop down into-

"Yes well we're all very messed up and need to speak to a**very** talented therapist, BUT I for one cannot see that happening now. Because no offence, but my manly status can't afford to be damaged by bawling in front of all of you!" George's cheery tone cut through the atmosphere, and Molly tutted. They could all hear the strain in his voice, and see the glistening tears in his eyes.

Molly pulled him into a reluctant hug, something that was mirrored around the room. The room seemed to get smaller as they all mutually agreed to sit and think for a minute, with no one disturbing the silence. They each found somewhere comfortable with all the people they cared about nearby, and just thought. Harry, Neville, Ron, and Hermione were surprised to be scooped into their head of houses arms. To say that it was at first awkward and uncomfortable was a massive understatement.

But soon they relaxed and just sat there, enjoying each other's warmth and company, as well as anchoring each other to the real world and not falling too deep into the grief. Harry found that with his friends there, he was able to see the good after the war, and looks at the deaths shrouded by only a thin gauze of sadness. After, McGonagall let go, looking quite embarrassed, but not nearly as much as the red faced teens and small cub. However they smiled shyly, and didn't move too far away.

When Hermione began to mewl the room looked at her in surprise and Hermione lamented the fact that she couldn't pull of her usual glares or other scary expressions while she was a fluffy cat. Slowly the others began to comment.

"Oh. I suppose we'd better turn her back…."

"Aww…but I liked her better this way!"

"…Can I pet her? Just once?"

"No! That would be highly humiliating!"

"You speak as if she is not humiliated already."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to turn her back, what if she's planned her revenge?"

"Nah, she knows we'd just gang up on her again."

"Still, she can do some damage…"

"I promised her it would only be for one question."

"I prefer her this way, she can't hurt herself now. If only we could turn the rest of them into one…"

"That would be highly unethical. Minerva would never allow it."

"Hehe, Minerva's not as straight laced as you'd think…"

"Rolanda…"

"Oh someone turn her back already!"

"Alright. Boys, I suggest you prepare yourselves…"

Hermione felt her skin tingle again, and as she grew she distinctly felt a great sense of relief at being able to talk again. "Meeeeeooow!" Hands clapped over her mouth, she looked at an amused Headmistress in irritation.

"I couldn't resist. Don't worry I've fixed it." Hermione once again opened her mouth experimentally.

"Why you bunch of-"

"Language Miss Granger!"

"Hpmh. I will get even boys, be warned." Said boys were now cowering away slightly as her McGonagall glare was back again, in full force. However, their terror didn't last long.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Will you kindly get off of my lap? I am afraid that as a cub you were considerably lighter, and I need to move a bit." Hermione jumped off her Professor, glaring daggers at the boys, who were by now in stitches.

Huffing, she went to sit by her Professor's feet, although she didn't look at her and missed the expressions of mirth that passed between the adults present. She started to plot her revenge, even as the next question was asked. Then the question registered in her mind, and she felt her stomach drop.


	6. Ruffled Feathers

_I Own Nothing! With thanks to Hermionewiz for the inspiration of this chapter :D_

Poppy Pomfrey, mediwitch to the entire population of Hogwarts, didn't even wait to be acknowledged, and got straight to her point. "I was in the hospital wing, in your third year, and I personally saw to it that you three were locked in there- because honestly you three together are harder than Minerva to keep safe and healthy- and I was in my office for the next couple of minutes. The only other key to the door was with Dumbledore himself, and I specifically saw him leave. I would've heard him come in, and I can't imagine you being able to sneak past the wards at that age…So my question is… _how_ in Merlin's name did you manage to help Sirius Black escape?"

Poppy looked quite frustrated, and continued on with her rant. "Because I left for two minutes, to go into my office and I came back to find you two" At this she pointed furiously at Hermione and Harry "with more bruises and scrapes than when I left! Then I heard that he had escaped, right after you'd been declaring him innocent, and for some reason when Severus blamed you Albus didn't look him in the eye. I asked and asked Albus to tell me how you'd escaped my care, but he remained as tight lipped as a clam!"

By the end of her speech McGonagall was staring at the two with eyes like hawks, and her eyebrows were rapidly contracting along with her lips. The two cautiously inched away. "I had better be wrong with my assumption Hermione." The younger girl tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. She looked to Harry and saw that his 'innocent' face was also failing dramatically. '_I'm in trouble. Well…more trouble.' _

None of the three argued this time, they knew that it had to be Hermione who told, at least part of the story. She stood up, and moved as far away as she could from Molly, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey as she could without looking suspicious.

"I'm going to assume that you all already know the gist of everything. So I'll start from when Harry and I woke up in the hospital wing after being attacked by dementors." There were a few gasps and tuts from around the room. "Ah, well we heard Professor Snape and Fudge talking about Sirius, and after when you came in Madame Pomfrey you told us that Sirius was about to be kissed. We panicked and tried to convince you all otherwise, but no one would listen because Snape had told you all that we were confunded." At this both Harry and Ron glared. "Then, when you'd…given… us the chocolate Professor Dumbledore came in telling us that he believed us. When you all left he gave us a hint, and told us we needed more time."

At this Professor McGonagall stood up. "Albus! I swear if that man was not already buried I would curse him to death! How could he consider telling a thirteen year old pair of trouble finders to go back in time an acceptable thing to do?" She seemed to be breathing fire as she raged across the room and many inched back from her paralysing glare. "You could have been hurt, or killed! Telling a child, to do this, when he easily could've just gone up there and released Black himself!"

"Minerva perhaps it would be best to calm down and let Hermione continue?" Throwing her hands up into the air in exasperation, Minerva again collapsed back into her chair and glowered. Sprout smiled, and turned back to Hermione. "You can proceed dear; I don't think Minerva will interrupt for a while. She's brooding."

"Oh. Well after he left I used my time turner to take us back in time, and we took a while to figure out all that he meant. We learnt that he wanted us to save Buckbeak- Hagrid's Hippogriff- as well as Sirius. So we went down to his hut, and had to time the whole thing perfectly so that the minister would see Buckbeak before we set him free, that way Hagrid couldn't be blamed." Nods of approval were going about the room, but Bill still looked confused.

"Wait, how did you get a time turner? They're very rare."

"Professor McGonagall had to write loads of letters telling them that I was an exemplary student and I'd never use it for anything… else." At this she looked down guiltily and Pomona looked on in pity.

"You did it to save a friend, and really it all worked out for the better didn't it? Hmm? Now carry on sweetie, I'm interested to know the rest."

Hermione blushed at the endearment, which made her feel very young, and continued. "When we stole Buckbeak we had to wait for ages because Sirius needed to be captured, and we needed to be in the hospital wing. Harry…" She paused at this, unsure whether she should reveal something so personal about her best friend. Harry caught on and piped up.

"Then we had nothing to do but talk, so I told Hermione about before I fell unconscious, I thought I saw someone conjuring a patronus, and told her…I thought I saw my dad." There were a lot of sad smiles around the room, and Hermione intertwined her hand with his. "I tried to convince her to interfere and catch Pettigrew, but-"

"-But she told you straight." Ron snickered. "Whipped."

"Ronald." Ron's ears turned red.

Harry grinned again, and muttered into his friend's ear "What was that you were saying?"

Hermione coughed, and both boys snapped to attention. "As we were saying, after a lot of talking we saw ourselves come out from the Whomping Willow, but we realised that soon Remus would run towards us so we hid in Hagrid's cabin." Molly moaned.

"Remus…I'd forgotten, you didn't get hurt did you?"

"No! But we couldn't see anything, so Harry went outside while I hid with Buckbeak…" Hermione hastily added.

"And I went to go see my 'father'. I waited until the last possible moment and realised that it wasn't him who cast the spell, it was me. I'd seen myself…" He smiled sadly and drifted off into his thoughts. Hermione picked up where he left off.

"So he cast it and saved us. After we realised that we needed to get to the tower to rescue Sirius, and so we flew with Buckbeak all the way there."

Madame Hooch looked delighted. "Oooh what was it like? A hippogriff… I'll have to ask Hagrid someday. Was it fun?" Hermione shrugged, and said that Dragons were more fun. There was a moment of silence where Hooch opened and closed her mouth. Hermione saw McGonagall's eye twitch. Waiting for the inevitable, she stepped behind Harry.

"A DRAGON? HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND A DRAGON? THAT IS IT! WRITE THIS DOWN MINERVA!"

Bill stood up. "Calm down mum, it's not as if it's that bad…"

"NOT THAT BAD! YOU ASK YOU BROTHER WHAT HE HAS TRAVELLED IN ALONE OVER THE YEARS. ASK HIM!" Molly was incensed, and McGonagall's lips were no longer visible, Ron himself was slowly getting smaller and smaller.

"…Ron?"

Ron's voce came out as a high pitched squeak. "Ah…well, there was the train, Buckbeak, the dragon, my broom, and a thestral. Dad's car…" Bill's jaw dropped and Arthur ran his hands through his hair.

"The car…you stole it and you're still alive?" Arthur frowned, realising he had forgotten about that after all of the other incidents that year had brought.

"Actually Ronald, I had wanted to talk to you about that." Arthur started, but was cut off by Molly's deadly low voice.

"And there will be consequences for everything." With that the helpless Ron was dragged out of the room by his parents.

There was an awkward silence left in the room, where Flitwick suggested that they continue the story.

"Oh okay….Well we flew Buckbeak up to the tower, and I unlocked the window to the room he was kept in and Sirius ended up flying away on Buckbeak. With that done, we had just enough time to get back to the wing, with everything in order." She looked thoughtful. "It all fitted in really well actually, and I think that maybe Dumbledore knew that it would happen because it already had." She cast a hopeful look at McGonagall who stared frostily back, causing both Harry and Hermione to wince.

'_We are so not coming out of this with social lives.' _It was a highly uncomfortable realisation, considering her newly budding romance. So she resolved to lessen the strain in any way she could. And right then, that meant apologising to McGonagall. Harry suggested they take a break, which gave Hermione ample opportunity. So she headed over.

_Relax, she is not going to eat you…the others would stop her…Harry might. _When she was finally face to face with the stern woman, Hermione found it hard to look her in the eye; she would've gladly faced a hundred more dementors than have to speak to her head of house when she was in that mood. Her throat felt dry, and she was terrified that the older woman would refuse her apology. Nevertheless, she pulled herself together and gained her Professor's attention with confidence and eloquence. "Er…Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger?" _Still upset then._

"I…I wanted to apologise, for betraying your trust. I promised you that I would only use my time turner for classes, and I broke that, breaking your word in turn. I am deeply sorry, and if it makes you feel any better, they didn't know about it until then…." At this she gave a half-hearted smile and McGonagall's face softened slightly. She beckoned Harry over, and sat them down.

"I'm not mad with either of you two. I understand what you did and why you did it." They both let out breaths. "I am on the other hand furious with Albus, for putting you two in that much danger at all. It is bad enough that you had already been attacked by those dementors, but asking you to break the law!"

"But professor, it had already happened. If we weren't there at all, then we would've been subjected to the dementor's kiss, Sirius would've been kissed too and Buckbeak would've died." Hermione pleaded.

"Albus could easily have gone back himself. He could've sent one of us back to deal with it, and you would've been fine. I won't hear any more of it." Her voice was firm. But, upon seeing their expression she gave them both a pat on the hand. "Don't worry, I shan't do anything too destructive, and I will eventually forgive him, but in my view he put you in unnecessary danger. That is not something I would ever want." The two nodded, quite touched.

Suddenly Hermione remembered Ron, and hoped that Molly had calmed down enough to listen to reason. She looked around, hoping to speak to Bill or George about how Molly would react when she noticed that George was nowhere to be seen.

~~~/~~~

"Explain _now_."

"There was no other way! There was always no other way! We had to escape Gringotts on the dragon to save our skins, the thestrals were to get to the department of mysteries because our brooms were taken, and I had nothing to do with Buckbeak!"

"…What about the car? Why did you steal the car?" Arthur asked softly.

"Yes Ronald! Answer. Now."

Ron's whole face was now magenta, and he muttered something about Dobby and the wall.

"That explains nothing young man because, you may have had a good reason all of those times, but what about when you visited Harry before school?- In fact, Arthur go and get George here." And Molly pinned Ron to the spot with her gaze, making him shake.

"Hi mum!" George's cheerful voice came out.

"Don't you 'hi mum' me young man! Sit down!" Both boys obeyed automatically at the tone of their mother's voice. Arthur strode up behind her, and the unusual solemn look on his face silenced both boys.

"Now boys I want you to tell me why you deemed it necessary to go and fetch Harry from his relatives in the dead of night, driving halfway across the country when none of you were old enough to even take your OWLs?" Ron shifted; something about the way his father looked gave him the impression that he knew something Ron didn't.

"Harry wasn't answering any of our letters, and we once you said about the warning I got really worried. I knew that his fa-relatives didn't like him, and I wondered if…They put bars on his window dad! They locked him in and fed him rubbish." His pleading look clearly showed he was serious.

Arthur put his hand on the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I'd hoped not…" Molly was still almost growling.

"Dad?" Ron's voice was full of trepidation, and he was scared about what his dad would say next.

"George…Ron…Something Harry had said a couple of weeks ago left me and your mother very worried about his home life. We did some investigating and well…"

"We think Harry was abused."

For a moment Ron's world stopped. Sure, he'd always known Harry disliked his family, and they didn't get on, but he always figured Harry joked when he talked about them so emotionlessly. He'd never considered the possibility that Harry was ever neglected or...beaten. "How bad?" He managed to croak out.

"We know from his neighbour that they'd hit him once or twice. Never to a point where he'd go to hospital, and not often though. Mostly we think they neglected him…"

"Merlin's Balls…" It was a testament to the seriousness of the situation that Molly didn't comment on the use of vulgar language. _Well…I guess this explains why mum's been so touchy…_

"Who else suspects?" George's voice was void of any humour.

"Minerva and we've involved Poppy as well." _Explains even more._

"Why are you just telling me? When are we going to confront Harry?"

"Your mother and I thought we would wait for the right time, we don't want to make Harry too upset."

"But why ask us now then?"

"We needed to know whether we were right or not. Your mother wanted to confront him straight away but I insisted we gain more evidence for if he denies it. The conversation in there reminded me of this particular incident, and I had to ask."

There were a few moments, and Ron asked what Hermione thought of it all.

"We haven't told her. We think something is bothering her too, but we're not sure and we didn't want to bother her." Concern instantly invaded Ron's mind. How had he not noticed anything wrong with either of them? Was he that bad a friend?

Resolve to do better welled up and when Ron strode back into the other room, he gave his girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek, and his best friend a good punch on the arm before whispering to them how it went. "It's alright. They're gonna let me live." Laughter bubbled up in them and Ron once again felt warm as he watched the two most important people in his life have fun and be happy, but doubt now lingered, and Ron felt himself check the sincerity of their words, or their body language for signs previously missed.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even blink as the next question was asked.

_This chapter, I figured Ron already overcame his demons when he came back and destroyed the Horcrux. Hermione and Harry however…Also, the involved adults are a bit on edge, I figured I'd give them another excuse for all of their over reacting._


	7. Unearthing Secrets

_I Own Nothing! There have been some great suggestions from the last chapter, and I have run out of people! So any ideas who is late to the meeting, or who just decides to barge in? No one dead though. If you reviewed, and I didn't message you I'm sorry and thanks for reviewing!_

"Maybe we should take a break soon? There are a few things I need to do." Molly asked, exchanging a significant look with Arthur, which was missed by all except those few who knew about their suspicions.

"Hmm, we'll break after the next question then, because I really want to hear what you have to say to Molly's question!" Rolanda Hooch chirped. Harry and Ron looked confused.

"But…it could be a boring question." Ron stated. Hermione rolled her eyes, and with a touch of asperity, told them that the others had planned the questions they were going to ask beforehand. She was answered with a short 'oh'. And then indignant cries at the names she muttered half-heartedly. Molly intervened before the situation could escalate.

"After this question then. Alright children…" Said 'children' bristled at being referred to as such. "…In your fourth year, I believe that there was a bit of a misunderstanding about you two." She pointed at Hermione and Harry. "I also know that that led to another fight between you two." This time Ron and Hermione were accused. "…And that for some reason, you two weren't talking before all of that." Harry and Ron now found themselves being pointed at. "So my question is, what did Rita Skeeter do to upset you, and is that why is she now currently out of a job?"

Hermione blinked, having never anticipated this. She felt a cold feeling in her stomach, because what she had done was _blackmail_, and there was no telling if once the truth was out one person in the room would rat her out. She could easily end up in Azkaban if the wrong people found out…_ Why am I the one that seems to be coming off the worst in this?_

Ron was feeling a similar sense of dread for his friend. He had no fear of her going into Azkaban of course, because he and Harry would never let that happen. But he was scared that if things went really wrong, he would have to ask her to flee the country. And then, with the recent revelations, whatever his friends were feeling he would have to help them alone.

Harry himself was wondering whether or not he would have to pull his rank as the boy-who-lived and order Hermione pardoned. There were after all certain perks as Tonks had once mentioned, and in fifth year Hermione had shown him how influential he really could be.

The three, were wrong obviously. The people in the room would never allow any of them to suffer that fate. But then again how were they to know that every single person in that room cared for them as if they were their own children? They knew that they were well liked, but not even Ron knew how much his mother and father would do for the three, or any of their children. They didn't know how Poppy Pomfrey had returned home to her husband at the end of each year weeping because the three had endangered themselves yet again, and she was waiting in dread for the day she wouldn't be able to fix them. They didn't even know how their head of house had considered them her own children since she'd first met them, and had spent every night in their seventh year praying for their safe return. No . The people in the room all loved the three of them, whether it be for their sacrifices or their souls, and no one would ever send them to Azkaban for the trifle crime of blackmailing a bug.

But at that point everyone else was silently wondering why the trio had gone into dazes after Molly had asked. The room spent a few moments in silence and wonder. Finally, Hermione shook her head and smiled rather forcefully. "Well Mrs Weasley, I think this is going to need a bigger explanation. But I'll try and keep it brief, and go at it in order. When Harry was announced for the triwizard tournament, Ronald thought he'd entered himself on purpose and they both fell out over that. They wouldn't talk, but made up soon after the first task."

Eyebrows were raised in Ron's direction, and he flushed. But Harry automatically defended him. "He had his reasons, but the issue was solved and we both forgave him. Eventually he understood, and he regrets his actions. So there's nothing to be mad about. We all make mistakes, and we all fight with our friends. " He glared at them, and Ron's ears went an even brighter shade of red. "However, we just have bigger fights than normal." Harry nodded at Hermione to continue.

"Where was I? Oh, so at the weighing of the wands ceremony, Skeeter then picked up on Harry being in the tournament, and she started digging around for lies to write about him. She found everything, and when she discovered that we were best friends she decided to write about Hogwarts's 'golden couple' and spread lies about us being together. People believed her, and it was bit awkward between us for a while. Then the Yule ball came along and…" she covertly cast a glance at Ron, who by now looked like he'd been sunburnt. "Victor Krum asked me to the ball first because he was afraid Harry would." She blushed at this, and to her further mortification there were a few cooing noises from the adults. So she continued on in a louder voice. "Once Ron had realised he would need a date he rather rudely exclaimed that I was a girl and assumed that I didn't have date. I told him, that I had in fact, and that he wasn't the first to notice I was a girl. He didn't believe me and thought I was being proud." She started talking faster as her memories resurfaced, and her irritation grew. "Then, when I showed up at the ball with Victor, Ronald accused me of working with the enemy. He insinuated that no one would want me as a date, and that Victor only wanted my brains so that he could win the tournament. He said later that he didn't care what I did, but that I was a traitor to Harry by running off with the fist boy who said he liked me. We had a massive fight in the common room, and needless to say things were a bit frosty afterward." Her tone was now clipped, much like their head of house's and Ron winced as he heard about what he had insinuated. "Rita didn't really have much to do with that either. However, as soon as she wrote that blatantly prejudiced article about Hagrid I knew that she had to be stopped. I told her exactly what she was and how much of a foul person she was, and she told me I'd regret it. In retaliation she wrote those scathing articles about me, I blatantly didn't care because I thought my friends and family would know the truth, and stand by me." Molly looked away, ashamed that she had believed Rita's lies and shunned Hermione because of Ron. "And most of them did so I was alright until the readers sent me howlers and letters containing bulboter pus." Those present frowned at the memory.

"They sent you ACID! And why isn't this sort of thing checked?" Molly was again acting like an overprotective mother. "Who was sent those kinds of letters?" Hermione, Harry and most of the staff raised their hands. "What!"

"Please Molly, calm down; the Hogwarts letters are checked by various wards before entering the school, but they can only cover certain criteria. It would be an invasion of privacy to open student's letters. However, I distinctly remember that over half of Miss Granger's letters that year were sent to be incinerated, and as far as I can remember, Mr Potter only ended up with one nasty letter before we managed to stop his. These things are hard to keep on top of, and as school teachers we can only do so much." Minerva facilitated. The others nodded.

Hermione and Harry were both shocked, not to mention relieved that they hadn't see all of their letters. The howlers were bad enough. Molly huffed, and Hermione decided to continue before she exploded again. The younger girl didn't even bother to acknowledge the fact that Molly's concern touched her, yet it also saddened her and made her angry. She would wonder why later, and then thank Molly when she knew what exactly annoyed her about the older witch.

"So I decided that I would figure out how she knew so much about people. I spent hours in the library and eventually, thanks to an offhand comment from Harry, figured it out." Here she paused, inwardly smiling at the eagerness on their faces. If she played her cards right, they would be so shocked that the rest of the question would be forgotten. "Rita Skeeter…is an unregistered beetle animagus!" There were several shouts of disbelief, a few gasps and many more growls.

"So that's how she…."

"How dare that evil-"

"I'm gonna…"

"Well I never.."

"WAIT!" Everyone stopped, shocked by the sheer volume of Neville's voice. "So how did you stop her Hermione?" This turned all of the attention back to her, something Hermione definitely didn't want. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, mentally thanking Neville and promising revenge.

"I…uh convinced her that it was in her best interests to retire." Sceptical expressions stunned her, and she realised that they now knew how good she was at twisting the truth. George poked her a couple of times with his wand. "What! Oh alright I blackmailed her, saying I would tell the aurors if she wrote anymore lies…turns out she can't survive without them. The daily Prophet fired her!" At this her lips curled into an evil smile.

Which was wiped off her face by Molly's fussing. "Hermione! You could've been in serious trouble, Azkaban or worse! I dread to think if we didn't have the charm…." She shook the girl by the shoulders.

"Err…Mrs Weasley? What Charm?" Harry timidly asked.

"The one that prevents anyone repeating the information they learn inside of this room Harry." Arthur answered. Ron's eyes widened considerably. _Oh._

"I think I shall add this to the list to, Molly." Minerva indicated. The woman's eyes narrowed. "You are very lucky we are taking into account the good things you have done, or else right now you would be locked in my classroom doing detentions every day for the next couple of years." The three gulped. "And Molly would most likely have had you wrapped in buggle wrop for the rest of your lives." Hermione itched to correct her and say bubble wrap, but the look in her eyes said that this was not a good time. Then a thought struck her.

"Molly?"

"Yes darling?" Hermione winced at the name. Molly really reminded her of…No.

"Um…How did you know? About our arguments, I mean? I don't really think Ron would write about it and it wasn't ever publicised. Ron never was mentioned in the paper at all."

Ron himself was quite pleased to not feel the familiar pang of jealousy or inadequateness. And he reflected on how much he'd grown in the weeks after the battle, together with Harry and Hermione they'd helped to quell his fears and reason his doubts. He still needed help from them every so often, but it was no longer the issue it once was, and it no longer threatened their friendship.

"Oh, well a little birdie informed me sweetie." Ron came back from his thoughts.

"Ginny was spying on us?" Molly's tell-tale red cheeks told him his answer. "I can't believe you mum! You could've just asked!"

"Well it's not like you would have told me, and after Ginny's first year I needed to now from someone you were alright! You yourself told me every week how Ginerva was doing, and you were happy enough to when it wasn't you Ronald!" Properly chastised, Ron sat down with a scowl in his face, looking at Harry and muttering about controlling mothers who wouldn't leave them alone.

Arthur stood up, looked at Molly and left the room. "I think we all need that break now, if a few of us go and get food…Then Molly can run her errands." Ron perked up, feeling conflicted. He wanted to help Harry, but the idea of his abuse unsettled him. Eventually he knew Hermione would know what to do, even if he didn't, and he resigned them to their fate.


	8. Do you Dare?

_I Own Nothing! With thanks to Da Squirell for the last chapter, Hermionewiz, SincerleyChris, Aurora Borealis for their ideas, thanks again for reviewing! _

As Molly, Arthur and Poppy left to get food, the rest of the room crowded around in a circle.

"So…What should we do now?" George asked, a grin already unfurling. This only grew as the people around him shrugged, and he jumped out of his seat, and into the middle of the circle.

"How about we play a game of truth or dare?" This was met with mixed reactions, and both Slughorn and Minerva loudly opted out. They were soon joined by a pink Sprout and Filius, retreating after a comment from George. Others were unsure.

"What kind of game…" Asked a hesitant Hermione. She knew of the muggle version, but was unsure what the wizarding twist would be. Ron explained the rules to her stating that there was no possible way to lie, and that it was impossible to opt out. You were stuck with the truth or the dare no matter what.

"I don't know George…" Hermione started to walk over to where her Professors were sitting, intent on making sure the game stayed in control. She was stopped by the sound of a cockerel. Turning around slowly she saw that Ron was grinning at her, mouthing 'chicken'. Her eyes narrowed, and she turned, dragging a retreating Neville back with her. Loudly she announced that she was no coward, but missed the traded expressions of glee between George and Rolanda.

Sitting down Harry was getting increasingly nervous, especially as Bill asked the first question to George. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Bring it on brother."

A look of intense satisfaction overcame Bill's face and he took no time to come up with the question. "I dare you… to prank Mum when she comes back into the room, with one of your new donkey delights!" George paled, but nodded all the same. He took a purple tile out from one of his pockets, and enlarged it, before writing something on the surface and placing it in front of the door. Then he surveyed the group for his next victim.

"Ronald. Ronald Weasley. Truth or dare?" The tone in which he said it made Ron shiver.

"Uhh…Truth?" George looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What is the funniest thing Harry, Hermione or you have ever done?" Ron didn't have to think for long, and the answer slipped out of his mouth and to his utter embarrassment, when he tried to stop saying it, his voice increased in volume.

"I ASKED FLUER TO THE YULE BALL AND MADE AN IDIOT OUT OF MYSELF, HARRY HAD A DISASTER DATE WITH CHO AND MADE HER CRY AND HERMIONE HIT MALFOY IN THE FACE!" He clapped his hands over his mouth, whilst Harry and Hermione glared at him.

A round of laughter bubbled up, and Ron shrank in his seat. Luckily, his moment was already well-known.

"You had a date with Cho? And you made her cry! You're education is severely lacking my brother, and if you're going to date my sister it must be solved!" Bill clapped a red faced Harry on the back, and Harry blushed further as Rolanda patted his cheeks and told him how cute it was that he was clueless. Dimly he heard Neville stating that not even he was that bad with girls. Hermione merely sighed in relief.

"Wait…repeat that last bit- about Hermione." She froze, and inched back slowly.

"Hermione slapped Malfoy and had to be restrained by Ron in our third year." There was a moment of disbelief before George seized Hermione and gave her a hug!

"I always wanted to do that! YES! You have guts!"

"Hermione! You never told me that!"

"I was so cool, she was gonna curse him…"

"You three get away with so much more than I did!" Eventually Hermione stopped receiving hugs and retreated backwards, only to fall into her head of house, who at that moment looked very foreboding. She leapt up at once, streaming apologies coming from her mouth.

"Miss Granger." Hermione was again quivering. "Am I correct in hearing that you assaulted Mr Malfoy on school grounds in you third year?" Hermione nodded the affirmative. "May I ask why?"

"H-he was insulting Hagrid, calling him a buffoon for crying over Buckbeak. That year he'd called us all sort of things like 'mudblood', 'filth' and he'd even insulted Harry because of the dementors…I guess I'd had enough." The older woman frowned.

"As a teacher I cannot commend behaviour like that Hermione, no matter how deserved it was." Hermione felt two feet tall. Suddenly Rolanda popped up behind the older woman, engulfing her in a warm hug that the esteemed headmistress tried to wriggle out of.

"And in Minerva language that translates to: Well done I wish I could've seen it too!" Ignoring the older woman's futile protests and unbelievable splutters she continued with a wink. "Our Minnie had quite the few fights in her time too Hermione, and if you'll believe it she was quite like you until she met me! You just need to get to know her to understand what she's saying- believe me I've had loads of practice. But, I digress; we need to continue the game!" And with that, she led a shocked Hermione back to her seat, leaving a smirking, bemused Minerva behind.

"Right, my turn. And I pick…Harry." Ron grinned. Harry gaped.

"I thought we were mates!"

"Unfortunately that doesn't matter to this. Truth or dare?"

Harry gulped visibly. "Dar-Tru-ARGH! Okay…I pick truth!" He then closed his eyes and waited.

"Who wants to pick his question?" Harry's eyes snapped open and he wailed a distraught 'NOOOO!' Rolanda was bouncing in her seat, and she waved her hand frantically. "Uh…Madame Hooch?"

"Alright Potter. How did you survive the triwizard tournament? Because I know for a fact that fourth years don't know about accio at all, unless they're Ravenclaws or Hermione." Harry felt quite happy with the question, because he could finally get rid of some of his undeserved credit.

"Well Hagrid told me about the dragons in the first task, Moody told me to use my broom, and Hermione helped me with accio. For the second task Cedric hinted about the water, and Neville told me about the gillyweed, which he convinced Dobby to get me. The third task I practiced with Hermione and Ron every day." He smiled when finishing this, and looked around at the shocked faces."

"Naughty, naughty Harry. Some would call that cheating! But, you weren't caught so…"

"Neville Longbottom! Am I correct in hearing that you told a house elf to steal gillyweed?" Professor Sprout gave him a look.

"Uh…Maybe?" She glared a little harder. "Okay, but it was for Harry!"

"Minerva, it seems that it wasn't only those three who got away with murder whilst at school. Please add Neville to your list." Her lips were pursed, and she looked very unhappy, and not at all like herself. "Stealing is not something I ever condone." Neville bowed his head, and she seemed to crack. "But I love you anyway!" And gave him an enormous hug.

"Pomona! How are the children supposed to learn if you pamper them? Mr Longbottom you will need to receive a punishment for this, I am sure. " Filius cried.

"I did punish him, and it'll do no good if he thinks I hate him!" She pushed Neville back towards his friends. "Go on dear… besides, he was so upset, bless him! I couldn't stay mad!" Minerva sighed.

"We are not their parents Pomona, and they know that we don't hate them. They'll think they can get away with anything if we all act the way you do. You're Puffs may take heed, but my cubs, Horace's snakes and Filius's hatchlings don't work that way."

"Well I don't care. I bet, if you went right up to Mr Longbottom, and gave him a hug Minerva, he would have a heart attack and die of shock."

"Deal."

"No! Not Neville!"

"Who then?"

"Well i suppose those four are asking for a punishment…."

"Cruel Filius. But true. Not Neville."

"Mr Potter has been through too many hardships in his life. That leaves Granger or Weasley."

"Hugging a student is not a punishment, now which one?"

"I like Granger, she's smart."

"Agreed. Weasley?" A nod from Filius.

"Alright, go and hug Weasley, and if he doesn't die you can hug the other three as well. If they scream, or faint we'll know my methods are better."

Minerva nodded briskly, and called the four over. Neville looked like he'd just swallowed dragon dung…which was probable. First the older woman checked that the others were engrossed in their game, before turning to the children.

"It has been pointed out to me that I may not be the most….emotional head of house to my Gryffindors, and I realised that I may have left a few things unsaid to you four." The four were now squirming uncomfortably, and inching away from the awkward moment. "Weasley first then….I was highly impressed when I heard that you defeated my chess set in your first year, and you have continued to impress me with your bravery in times of need. You may not be my brightest student, but I suppose I should tell you that your steadfastness and tenacity if something I have always admired." With this said, she wrapped her arms around him in an awkward hug, before shooing him off to re-join the game. "Longbottom. You…I don't think I ever told you how proud of you I was in your seventh year. You were a true leader, and you have become a magnificent wizard. No matter what anyone says." Neville was a bit more prepared for his hug, and he gracefully accepted it and ran away. "Potter I was always and always will be very proud of you. You've truly made your parents proud, and you have become so much more than the-boy-who-lived." She gave him a small smile and Harry patted her on the back. "Miss Granger without your help I doubt the boys would've made it as far as they did, and I doubt you'd have turned into the outstanding witch you are today without them. I am so very proud of all of you. Well done." Minerva wasn't sure if the tears she saw in Hermione's eyes were real or imagined, but she was sure that the girl held on a bit longer than the others, which made her feel strangely better. She walked back to the teachers with a smug smile.

"None of them fainted. I believe I win." The others collapsed laughing, earning a few weird looks from the younger people.

"What do you think they're laughing about?" George asked curiously.

"You don't want to know. I never do when Horace is involved. But back to my turn! Hermione, truth or dare?" Hermione winced imagined what questions Rolanda would asked and went for the easier option.

"Dare." A loud 'oooohhh' was emitted by the others, and the quidditch instructor's smile grew wicked.

"I like a challenge. Okay, I want you to…." Hermione crossed her fingers. "I want you to prank those four's food." Rolanda gestured to the four staff members. "Consult George about what you'll be doing but it must be BIG!" Rolanda clapped her hands in delight. Hermione grimaced, but smiled at her next victim.

"Bill, tr-"

"Dare."

"Confess you love for McGonagall."

"What!"

"Do it, or forfeit, which will be wearing your mother's clothes for a week." Bill took a while to weigh his options, before sighing and pulling out his wand. Instantly he was dressed in a pink flowery dress robe and was scowling."

It was at this moment that a breathless Molly came in with three dozen trays of food being levitated.

"Eat up! You could all do with a bi of meat on you- BILL!" A sigh followed. "I thought we'd discussed this habit…" Bill's forehead was immediately red.

"MUM! It was a dare!" Meanwhile the others were wildly discussing Molly's words behind his back, and Bill groaned before burying his face in his hands. Molly's lips twitched and she put the trays down. Unfortunately she missed Hermione's wand move over the food, and the occupants of the room before being safely hidden again.

"Harry dear, would you mind stepping outside with me for a moment? You two as well please." She left with a confused Hermione and Harry, and a scared Ron.

Once outside they noted that Madame Pomfrey was also present. Molly conjured some armchairs, whilst the medi-witch silenced the room, before they both simultaneously turned to them.

"I think we need to talk Harry."

_So, any ideas for what Hermione did? This chapter I'm again worried about, but I wanted something to make it seem lighter. I may go back and edit this later, but not until I'm finished with the story. :)_


	9. The Prank

_I Own Nothing!_

"About what Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked, looking quite nervous and eyeing the door.

"Call me Molly dear. And we are going to talk about your _family_." Molly said with a solemn look which suggested that it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. The tone with which she said family, also suggested to Harry that this was only going to be about his living relatives. Harry inched away.

"What about them?" He looked to Hermione, who was just as confused as he was, and then to Ron. Ron had a peculiar look on his face, much like Fred or George used to have just before a prank. Harry immediately tensed and looked at Madame Pomfrey. "Why is Madame Pomfrey here?"

Molly took a deep breath, and decided to just lay her cards on the table. "Harry dear….We want to know what your home life was like with them. Whether they loved you enough….fed you enough….or if they ever hit you." Harry froze, and panicked.

"WHAT!" His voice came out sounding very high pitched, and he wasn't shocked at the room's winces. He coughed and tried to regain his composure. "I mean no! No they never actually beat me! Not like what you're thinking!" He looked to Hermione, whose face was suddenly whit and she whispered.

"What did they do then Harry?" Harry fidgeted.

"Well, I used to get smacked when I did something wrong, and Aunt Petunia once threw a frying pan at my head- but I'm sure she aimed wrong in purpose!" Harry in fact was sure she'd meant to hit him, but he wanted to get of this conversation as soon as possible.

Ron looked pale, and Hermione was fighting back tears. It was Molly that spoke next. "What about food- did they ever starve you?"

"No…I never got to eat as much as I'd liked and occasionally I was sent to bed without dinner but I wasn't ever starved…" Molly frowned and looked him up and down.

"Well you certainly weren't far off it!"

Crossing his arms over his chest Harry scowled. "Why are you interrogating me?"

Molly looked taken aback by his temperament. She spoke her next words carefully, trying to keep the younger boy calm. "Something that was said earlier caused Arthur and I some concern about how you were brought up. We just wanted to know if it was true."

"Why should that matter now! It's not like I'm living with them anymore." Harry was thoroughly irritated with their concern.

"We just wanted to know so that we could be sure. There may be some lasting effects, mentally and physically….You know it's never too late Harry. The Dursleys can still be prosecuted under wizarding law."

Harry felt an inner turmoil, and what was a humorous and embarrassing day was turning out to be very awkward and difficult. "I don't want them prosecuted. They never hit me, and they might not have loved me but I swore that I would have nothing more to do with them. I'll answer any of your questions, but I don't want to hear about it again." This time his voice was firm, leaving no doubt that he had meant what he'd said.

Molly looked resigned and simply asked Poppy to ask what she needed.

"Did they ever beat you?" Harry mentally decide he'd water down what had happened to him.

"No. I got a smack at the most. Dragged upstairs at the least." Hermione reached out to him, and Ron put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing tightly.

"Did you get at least two meals a day."

"Usually, sometimes I'd only have one, but that was very rare. I never went hungry for a whole day."

"Did they lock you in your room?"

Harry hesitated. "They locked me in the cupboard for the first couple of years, and put bars over my bedroom window at the beginning of my second year. After fourth year they mostly just left me alone."

"Did they ever call you names?" Poppy's voice was considerably more strained.

"Uh...I got called 'Boy', 'Freak', or just 'you' mostly. Sometimes Vernon swore at me."

"I see. Did they ever give you any form of affection?"

"Aunt Petunia said sorry the night she left with the order. Dudley looked sorry too." By now on was trembling and Hermione was shaking.

"Did the boy ever bully you, Dudley?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"….When I was smaller he and his friends used to hit me, but that stopped when I went to Hogwarts."

"STOP IT!" Hermione had seemingly burst. She poked Harry in the chest, almost deafening him. "STOP ACTING SO CALMLY ABOUT THIS, AS IF IT WAS ALRIGHT! IT WAS _NOT_!" Ron stood up alarmed.

"Hermione calm down-"

"CALM DOWN? WHY?"

"You're not helping this Hermione. Just stop." At these words Hermione seemed to wake up. She looked around, and then back at Harry, before sniffing slightly and walking off. "Mum, could you go help Hermione please? I want to talk to Harry…"

Madame Pomfrey followed Hermione leaving the two boys in peace. It stayed like that with neither boy looking at each other before Ron spoke. "You should've told us."

Harry laughed bitterly. "I did remember? All those times, you thought I was joking. Besides it doesn't matter now. I just want to move on from it Ron."

"But we could've helped! We could've got you out of there!"

"No you couldn't. I needed the blood wards remember? There was nothing you could've done short of killing Voldemort." Ron glanced down, now thoroughly ashamed that he hadn't figured it out before now.

"Alright." Then noticing Hermione's continued absence, he moved closer to Hary and whispered. "Have you noticed anything weird about Hermione lately? Mum noticed it first but no that I think about it dies she seem a bit more…."

"High strung than usual? Yeah." Harry answered. "What's wrong with her?" Ron leaned back with s sad expression his face.

"I don't know mate, I thought you might." It was at this point that a rather ruffled looking Hermione went to sit down in her previous seat, muttering things Harry could barely catch.

"Honestly!...As if I- Never would we- Stupid nosy...Cannot believe this!" Harry gave her a few seconds before whispering.

"Hermione? Are you alright." The girl stiffened as the two older woman walked into the room and nodded briskly before exclaiming.

"I'm terribly sorry for my behaviour earlier Harry, I was just upset about hearing what your life was like outside of Hogwarts. You didn't even seem that upset, and it just made me wonder if could've fixed it. If only I'd noticed, but what with the disasters every year…" Harry laid a comforting hand on hers.

"It's alright Hermione. Ron's already said and we both agreed that there wasn't anything to be done. It's in the past."

Hermione eye's watered and she threw her arms around him. "But you'd already been through so much! It just wasn't fair!" He patted her on the back awkwardly and sighed.

"We all went through so much we didn't need to. We all grew up before our time, and I'm sure we all had issues. Mine were just a little different to yours and Ron's." Ron mimed cutting his throat before glancing at his mother, who was frowning again. Hurriedly Harry added. "But we're fixed now, and that's all that matters. It's pointless and painful to drag up the past." Hermione nodded into his shoulder and Harry told Madame Pomfrey she could ask the rest of her questions.

"Okay Harry, only a few more now. We you ever put down by your relatives? Emotionally I mean. Did they ever insult your work or anything of the sort?"

"Err….they weren't ever really interested to be honest."

And my final question Harry, did they ever try to prevent you going to Hogwarts?"

"Err. Well we moved to avoid the letters first year, and second year they locked me in my room…that's about it I think. What are you going to do with the information."

Madame Pomfrey finished writing her notes, and stood up with a grim expression on her face. "I'm going to give it to Minerva. Then I am going to sit back and watch sadistically as she mutilates Dumbldore's portrait." Those present winced.

"But Professor, it wasn't his faul-"

"He could've done something-anything to make sure that you were treated better than this! I won't have it Potter, you may have forgiven him, but after all of his meddling there are a few things that needed to be said!" Madame Pomfrey looked quite fierce.

Molly stood, and gestured for them to begin walking along the corridor. "And while _I _give the note to Minerva, you three will be going to that hospital check-up that Poppy mentioned earlier." There was a scary glint in Madame Pomfrey's eye as she raised her wand.

"After everything I've heard about today, you will be accompanying me. There is no choice. It is now, or when we've finished the questions. Choose."

"When we've finished!" They chorused. Obviously thinking of buying their time to escape, because once Pomfrey got her claws on them, she wouldn't let go. Before she changed her mind about their choice, they skimmed around the nurse and walked back into total chaos. Hermione grinned.

"What happened here?" There were now currently no less than 9 people in the room, all less than 3 feet tall with bright purple skin. They looked to wearing a disturbing menagerie of clothes, such as knitted hats and lederhosen. All were even more purple in the face, from what looked to be alarm, and they were crowded around one person in particular, who seemed to have kept his bright head of hair.

"It wasn't me I swear!" By now Hermione was unsuccessfully stifling her giggles and both boys turned to her.

"You…?" She nodded, and picked up an éclair, biting into it.

"It wasn't even George's idea. I was inspired by the Oompa Loompas in Charlie and the chocolate factory." She grinned again, offering them a tart. Both boys ate.

"How did you do it?"

"Oh…I put a charm n the food before we left. I of course have the counter curse placed on me, so I can eat anything." Harry laughed, then stooped. He was starting to feel funny. They both looked around in time to see Poppy and Molly both turning varying shades or purple. By now Hermione was wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. They looked at her in horror.

"Hermione!" They started to shrink, and their voices became high pitched.

"Oh don't worry boys, it'll only last an hour. I think this is good enough revenge, don't you?"

"No, no I don't!" She laughed and told them how cute they sounded.

"Hermione! How could you!" Some of the others had heard her confession. She put on an innocent face.

"It's only a prank Professor, I thought the charms work was puuurfect."

The now diminutive Professor McGonagall screeched. "How long will it last?" She ignored Molly trying to get her attention.

"Well, yours should only last fifteen minutes if I'm not mistaken. Then you can give her the note Molly."

"Must we wear these ridiculous outfits? We look like children!" Professor Flitwick squealed.

Hermione merely grinned and cooed. "Aww, but you look so cute! This is definitely going in my penisive." Ignoring the angry squeals of humiliation she set back and ate lunch. "Don't worry, eating the food again won't make it last longer. Anyone who helped cats the spell will last and hour, those who knew about it half an hour and those who laughed fifteen minutes." She was surprised at the tug on her sleeve. Looking down, she saw Neville's features.

"Hermione? We can't reach the table." That was too much for her, she roared with laughter as she conjure little tables and chairs, and levitated the food down. Watching them eat, she was reminded of the Smurfs.

Eventually some of the teachers started turning back, still in their uniforms. "Oh, that was George's idea for your prank. It'll stay like that for an hour." Seeing her Professors dressed as children was quite amusing, however she handed Minerva a cloak when Molly gave he the paper. Watching as her Professor's face turned back to that shade of magenta, she followed her out of the room to make sure she didn't blow up the portrait. As she burst into the headmistress's office, Hermione ducked for cover.

"ALBUS DUMBLDORE, COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Minerva dear?"

"DON'T YOU MINERVA ME, YOU OLD COOT! I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU WHAT WAS HAPPENING WITH THOSE DURSLEYS, AND YOU HAD THE GALL TO TELL ME IT WAS 'SORTED'?"

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"HARRY POTTER! WE KNOW!" a stray teacup smashed against the wall.

"Really? How?" Hermione watched as Minerva reached to strangle him, but was met with the canvas.

"No doubt Potter's done something stupid and Minerva's questioned him. It must have slipped out." A familiar voice drawled. Hermione decided it was time to intervene. She walked up to the portraits, wand at the ready.

"No Professor, we found out by asking him. We were actually being asked questions by ourselves….Some were curious you see and we offered to answer one question for each person."

Albus looked interested, Snape bored.

"A meeting you say? Could we join in? I certainly have a few questions myself….I'm sure Severus does too." Snape suddenly looked like a hungry predator.

"Yes…"

"You. You don't get to join in until you explain yourself!" Minerva had changed tactics and was now speaking in a dangerously low, menacing voice. Albus looked unfazed however.

"Minerva my dear, I don't think that now is the time or placed, so if you'll excuse me I already have an inkling of where you are…" With that he turned and vanished. Severus accompanied him muttering about how he was a fool.

For a few seconds Minerva was still. Then her eye narrowed, and she seized Hermione's arm before dragging her out and back to the room of requirement. "I'll get that old man…Add some dragons to his portrait…ohh yes! Thinks he can walk away from me does he?" She looked quite deranged so Hermione didn't struggle.

When they returned back to the room, several more people were back to their normal selves, although the four teachers were still wearing their playsuits. Minerva left Hermione, charging and being sat in her chair.

"Well my oh my, this does look like fun!" Albus's voice was chipper as ever. It seemed that he had already introduced himself and why he was there in the time it took to get the two women back there. The two former headmasters now sat in their regal looking portraits, looking over the whole proceedings.

"Looks more like a bunch of idiocy to me. Weasley I presume?"

"Hermione actually." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I die, and the whole world falls to chaos. Fantastic."

Harry scowled, obviously not happy with their newest guest. "Shall we continue this then? Who's next?"

_Review please._


	10. Detention and Punishments

_I Own Nothing!_

"I believe I shall go next Potter." Harry glared at the portrait.

"Fine. Make it quick…please." Harry spat out the polite term. Ron leaned over to Hermione, grinning.

"I guess six years of torment is hard to forget even in light of Snape saving his life." She giggled slightly, and elbowed him to shut him up.

"I'll do as I please boy. My question concerns your fifth year and the introduction of that hideous woman." The teens stiffened.

"Dolores." Someone hissed maliciously. Heads turned around to see Minerva in her seat, gripping the sides and looking ready to murder. They all inched away.

"Yes Minerva, Dolores. I'm curious to know what forms of discipline she put in place. I had heard whispers from my Slytherins but nothing conclusive with which I could contact Albus." Harry opened his mouth to reply. "Don't lie to me Potter, or leave anything out. I shall know."

"I can't leave anything out, there's a spell to make sure I can't lie!" Harry snapped.

"Now boys, I think that we should put aside our diff-"

"Shut up Albus! Did I say you could speak?" Minerva again looked enraged, and she turned to the three and barked "Ronald or Hermione, pick which one of you reveals all. Apparently Mister Potter still cannot control himself!" Someone coughed something that suspiciously sounded like 'hypocrite!' but Minerva was unable to locate them. Fuming, she sat down again and watched as Ron was bullied by Hermione into answering the question.

"well…er….the thing you've got to understand is I-we thought that Umbridge was too powerful to complain about so-no one said anything. And we would've told you-but she kept coming out with those decrees and-"

"Ronnie, could you please hurry up and tell us what she did?" Molly asked anxiously. She was getting more worried by the second.

"Right! Yes! What she did." He coughed. Then he looked at Hermione and Harry, then the rest of the children. They simply shrugged. "Well there were the detentions…And the time we were caught in her office…and of course she used veristserum on the students. I think that's it really." He subconsciously hid his hand behind his back, as did every other chid in the room.

"You seem to have become even denser Weasley. Spit it out. What did she do in the detentions?"

Ron looked trapped.

"And WHAT did he do when she caught you in her _office_? Why didn't _I_ ever hear about this?... ALBUS?" The portrait was twiddling his thumbs and whistling at the ceiling. He refused to make eye contact, and no one was ready for the moment Minerva McGonagall leaped out of her chair. Except Severus Snape.

"MINERVA MCGONAGALL!" He roared, causing her to halt in her tracks. "I think we should sit down and listen to Weasley's babbling for hopefully not much longer. We need to know what Dolores did."

As Minerva returned to her seat she heard the whispering voice again. "Down kitty!" The growl that ensued was terrifying, and as Ron started to speak again his voice was much smaller.

"In detentions, we had to write lines. In her office she almost tortured Harry, until Hermione lied to her. You were in hospital Professor." Ron sat down, his hand still behind his back. However someone had noticed the nervous gestures.

"Mr Weasley, please give me your hand." Ron handed him his right. "No. Your other hand, the one you and the other children are currently hiding behind your back." There was silence, as each adult's eyes slid to the nearest child. Then there was chaos where every one of the kids tried to make a run for it. They dived for the doors simultaneously, some almost making it before being hit with stunners, or charms to levitate them back. George was quite adamant that they had every right to leave. "I am no longer a child, I am of age! Let me go! DAD!" Some of the smarter ones, like Hermione cast a quick glamour charm over them, but were still spotted. Eventually everyone was caught and rounded in to the centre of the circle of adults.

"This is so demeaning." One of them hissed. The adults paid no heed.

"Please remove the glamour charm Miss Granger." Said McGonagall in a strained voice.

"George, I want it off, now!" Arthur bellowed. "I want to see what she did!"

"Let us be civilised, we are after all wizards." Albus piped up. He was sent an abundance of glares for his troubles.

"_Finite incantatem." _Pomona cast on the teens. The sound of gasps filled the air as their hidden hands were examined.

"I will not perform silly tricks…"

"I must not tell lies…"

"I will not participate in illegal after school activities…"

The scars varied in their redness, and some were deeper than others, but all of them looked like they were the product of month of detentions. The eerie silence was becoming all too common in the room.

"What. Is. This. For?" Pomona gnashed out. "Is…THIS what SHE did to you? To the others?"

The teens were now shrinking by the second, having never seen their elders quite this angry. In the next moment an enormous bang was heard, the room was filled with smoke, and a burning smell reached their nostrils. The hurried voice of their most celebrated headmaster leaked through the fumes.

"Now I just wish to announce that I had NO idea what Dolores was doing and if I had, I would've-"

"Get out of my portrait Albus! She'll aim here next!" Came the ex-potions mater's irritated tone.

"Don't worry Severus; the room shall keep creating portraits until we no longer need them. Now I-MOVE!"

Another large bang filled the air, and Harry scrambled to his feet as the smoke cleared, before diving back down as another bang filled the air.

"YOU" Bang. "POMPOUS" Bang. "OLD" Bang. "FOOL!" BANG!

"Now Minerva please calm down, you're frightening the children. If we could talk civilly…"

"That is it! I'm moving your portrait!"

"Minerva, now be reasonable!"

"To a sweet shop!"

"Minerva no! I can't eat sweets! _Think_ for a second I really had nothing _whatsoever_ to do with this! It is not my fault. You can't!"

"Oh yes I can. And you will sit there and think about what you've done. Everything that you have done. When you are ready to apologise- then you can come back and tell me everything! And I mean everything!"

"But I-"

"Stop Albus, you can't reason with her now…Minerva, are we really going to have to listen to his ramblings for the next hour or so?"

"You're right Severus. _Silencio._" The Former headmaster was left angrily gesturing in his frame. Unfortunately this turned the attention back to the children.

"Now. What did Dolores try to do to Harry?" Pomona had come face to face with Neville, whom she knew would crack easier.

"She tried to use the crusiatus! Hermione stopped her before she could though…." Uproar went about the room.

"That-That evil, foul, TOAD!" wands were almost drawn and revenge was vowed, whilst notes were written. Poppy was trying to examine all of the children at once.

"Does she not know that dark magic can have adverse effects when used in excess…? Oh I'll have her…" She was muttering as she grabbed Neville's hand.

Filius, the only cool head in the situation, was busy muttering charms around the doors. Once finished, he amplified his voiced and bellowed. "ENOUGH!" The noise dies instantly. "Now I want everyone to calm down. No one is leaving until we are all calm. We need to think about this logically, and file a complaint to have her sent to Azkaban. I believe we have all the evidence we need here."

"Poppy will need to look each of the children over." Pomona mentioned.

"I think it best if she examines those three last then. They've probably been exposed the most." Slughorn contributed. "Despicable. Absolutely despicable." He said, shaking his head pompously. A haze still filled the room.

No one had bothered to mention that the conjured clothes were gradually disappearing, to be replaced by the normal robes. They paid little attention to it. What was strange was that certain people's clothes only changed colour, other's robes seemed to have reacted to the smoke conjured, causing a reaction with the spell placed on them. Certain members, who had been exposed too long, were now wearing warped versions of their original suits. When they finally did notice, no one mentioned this, especially as the esteemed headmistress was now wearing a bright pink playsuit, with the words 'I love my mummy!' stitched on the back. However, nothing quite compared to Harry's suit, which he had yet to notice. His was a green pair of dungarees with 'Mommy's little boy' stitched on them. However, the occupants were bound to say something at some point, and the ever tactless Madame Hooch was first to comment.

"Goodness gracious Minerva, I thought you hated your 'mummy'!" She slyly commented, with a fake look of astonishment plastered on her face.

"What the devil are you going on about Rolanda?" Horace muttered before turning around and noticing. "Oh my. Filius!" He gestured frantically for the charms Professor to head over.

"Yes Horace- Oh my." He said, and pulled out his wand again.

"What? What is it now?" The angry headmistress asked.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Filius was just going to perform a charm to unlock the room." The older woman turned around suspiciously, before going over to speak to a frazzled Poppy. "Fix it Filius! Quick, before she notices!"

The tiny Professor was hard at work, muttering fast under his breath, and making untraceable patterns in the air. "Please go get Miss Granger; I need to ask what spell she used." Horace hurried off, and returned with Hermione quickly.

"Now Miss Granger I need you to tell me exactly which spells you used, so that I can fix this mess before it begins." Hermione wasted no time in elaborating, she told him everything, and Flitwick raised his eyebrows at the complication of the spells she used. "I'm going to need you to help me Miss Granger. We need to make this quick, so no one notices."

"Why Professor?" Hermione asked, she thought it was rather funny.

"Because an angrier Minerva McGonagall is not what we need at the moment. And that woman will attack you with her bare hands if she can. We can leave everyone else's; they'll wear off in time."

Hermione blushed, remembering when she had similarly tried to attack Ron without a wand, resulting in Harry casting a shield between them. She remembered how she'd felt then, and redoubled her efforts. The two casters had finished just in the nick of time as Rolanda had just sidled up to their target. She backed away confused and saw the two, giving them a sly wink and chuckling.

"Rolanda's always looking to tease Minerva. She drives her up the wall, a peculiar friendship that one." Flitwick commented. "Now, I believe Poppy is looking to finally sink her claws into you three, Merlin knows how you've avoided it until now." He then led the much protesting girl to the nurse, and collected Harry and Ron along the way too.

"Poppy's just finishing with Neville, and if all goes well Ron, you can go next." Ron gulped as he saw the witch force a potion down Neville's throat. As she pushed him away, she finally noticed the three of them nervously lined up.

"Aha. You three. Come along then, lie down on the bed Ronald." She beckoned a reluctant Ron forward, and told him to lie own on the bed. "Now, I suppose this is as good a time as any to also review your medical history…" She began casting a multitude of spells, all the while tutting and noting things down. As nobody was looking at her, Hermione took the chance to speak to her Professor.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Well, people are starting get bored, and it's only Harry and I left to examine now, and that will take a while. So I was thinking that perhaps we should move on, so that we can get this whole thing over with?" The elder woman eyed her suspiciously, before her lips quirked.

"Trying to avoid Poppy's 'care' I see. Well, as long as you do get check out I see no harm in delaying it." And she announced the start of the next question. As everyone returned to their seats, Ron huddled over with a set of ten potions.

"Blimey, look at these! She wants me take drink all of them! And there's more! They taste awful too." He complained, pulling a gruesome face as he tasted the next one. Madame Pomfrey walked pass, her beady eyes on the two remaining members of the three.

"Hermione lets avoid her shall we?" Harry pleaded. Hermione nodded her agreement and shuddered thinking of what exactly the nurse would find wrong with her.

_I swear I hate hospitals, and I despise lying down on hospital beds. If ever I went to Hogwarts Madame Pomfrey would have a hell of a job keeping me there!_

_Next chapter: George asks about Pranks! Review if you have any ideas. Just because pranking was not mentioned, doesn't mean they didn't! Because birthdays weren't mentioned and they sure as hell had them! :)_


	11. Mini Marauders

_I Own Nothing! Please leave a review! _

George gave a whistle to gain the room's attention. "My turn!" He proclaimed cheerily. Eyeing the three he stroked his chin, and then clicked his fingers. "I got it! You three can tell me about every prank you have ever pulled…" He grinned at their shocked faces. "…Or maybe only tell us the ones in your fifth year, because that could take a while." He added as an afterthought.

The trio were now pulling what they hoped to be 'innocent' faces. "What make you think that we ever played pranks on people?" Hermione asked.

"That's really a waste of a prank George." Ron added.

"Maybe there is a better question you could ask." Harry finished.

George stood with his mouth open. "How did you do that?" He asked. At their confusion he elaborated with disbelief on his face. "Only me and Fr-Fred could do that before. You finished each other's sentences!"

The three shrugged. "When you know someone for over seven years, and go camping in cramped conditions for a full year with them, you really get to know them. So now it's second nature when we feel like it." Hermione offered. A few envied the closeness that the three shared, but most weren't willing to pay the price they paid to earn it.

There were several questioning gazes at the camping reference. "Later." Harry muttered. "George, what was your other question?" He queried.

"Oh no. You haven't actually said you didn't pull any pranks. So the question still stands, I want the five best pranks the three of you played in your fifth year." A lament came from the three.

"This is ruining my reputation as a good student." Hermione groaned.

"Yeah, yeah Hermione, but my mum's going to kill me!" Ron moaned.

There was a pause. "At this point, things can't really get worse for me." Harry helpfully supplied.

"Excuse me, but I think you should carry on children. I am _rather_ intrigued to hear what you have to say." Pomona said coolly. She obviously thought that the pranks were a bad idea.

This prompted the three to make a huddle and quickly discuss the topic. "Okay, we'll each do one, and then Ron and I can do the last two. Hermione's answered a lot so far." Harry decided. They turned around and Ron went to the centre.

"Well, I think our fifth best prank was when Slytherin house were teasing Harry for getting detention every night. Me and Harry thought up the plan, but had to convince Hermione to help because it needed some tricky spell work." He caught eyes with Harry and muttered. "Took a bloody long time though!" Hermione smiled and smoothly trod on his foot. "Oow!-Basically the prank was one that turned the entire Slytherin house red and gold for a week. I also believe the ones who tried to take it off were rewarded with boils spelling out 'Sucka!'" He sent another grin at Hermione. "It took ages for the Professors to find the counter-curse!" The three laughed, but George didn't look pleased.

"We were blamed for that! Snape took 60 points off of us, and we were given a week's detention!" He huffed, meanwhile the Professors were adding to that ever increasing list of theirs.

"Interesting that you let the Misters Weasley take the blame for that." McGonagall crisply stated.

"We didn't know Professor, it was never made public and no one told us. Besides, really it's just karma for all of the stuff they have gotten away with." They claimed.

"Next one please Mister Potter." Filius intervened before a fight could ensue.

"I think our fourth best prank was against Snape, after he insulted Harry in potions again." McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the last headmaster. "We dyed his robes and hair pink, and then charmed his quill to write 'I am a grouchy old bat who should never leave the dungeons over his walls.'" He chuckled. "It was quite funny that day when we had potions, and Snape was even worse than usual to everyone." There were laughs around the room as Hermione started conjuring pictures of the pranks they had pulled together, and they were passed around. No one heard Snape muttering darkly. Hermione went next.

"Our third best prank was for Flich I believe. He was by that time fully supporting Umbridge's regime and was quite nasty to all students. We-" Ron coughed. "Oh alright I, had the idea of charming his shoes to release mud wherever he stepped. Harry also transfigured his mops into fake wands…" She sheepishly smiled at the end of it. Frowns appeared at the teasing of Flich's lack of magical abilities. However as she went to sit down Molly coughed and Minerva sharply pointed to where she should sit at the base of her feet. When she got close enough Minerva slowly leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You three have quite the Slytherin streak in your personalities. Some of that was nicely deserved payback. However, I am not about to let you get away with telling me only a few of your pranks, and I expect a list on my desk by Thursday. If it's not there I will get the information myself." Hermione shivered, and tried to inch away but was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder. Molly kept her in pace with a beady eye.

"Our next two pranks concern that lovely lady known as Umbridge." Several vicious grumbles were heard about the room.

"Please don't make an attempt at humour Weasley, it's painful to watch." Snape drawled. Ron's ears turned pink and he ducked his head.

"Severus if you don't be quiet and stop insulting my cubs, I will be forced to place a silencing charm on you too." Minerva's glare quickly shut him up. "Please continue Ronald."

"Ah well, it was just after Dumbledore had been ousted from the school, and we felt that a little bit of payback was necessary for the detentions and other stuff, so me and Harry snuck into her office and charmed her perfume to make her smell of sick. We transfigured her furniture into hundreds of types of cats- big cats too- and gave most of Gryffindor angel's wings. To represent our innocence you see. They were all in on it, and we started singing funeral hymns whenever she got near, then we just started disruptions in her class. Hermione was particularly good at doing that, without either getting caught or giving Umbridge a reason to give her detention. She was quite scared of cats from then on." Some nodded, remembering the incident.

"I really thought you three had no idea…I guessed you were taking advantage of the situation when you talked to us!" Neville exclaimed with admiration in his voice.

"I received numerous headaches for that incident!" Filius complained, massaging his head. "She'd complain to me every time something happened! As if I cared!" He squealed.

"That was because you were too polite to tell her to shove of dear." Pomona reminded him. "Manners are not a bad thing, but you could have saved yourself from the company."

"Was she really that bad?" Molly asked, concerned for her children.

"Worse than you could ever imagine." Minerva commented dryly. A few shudders went around the room at the memory.

"What was your best prank then?" Arthur asked, interested in his son's previously unknown talent.

Harry's face erupted into a most uncharacteristically evil grin. "This one was done just after Hagrid left, and you were put in St Mungos professor. The whole of Gryffindor tower was involved, and it was quite spectacular. We could probably show it to you in a pensive if you'd like…" As he spoke a huge bowl, the size of a swimming pool appeared behind him.

"That would be quite entertaining Professor…" George said, excited at finally getting a chance to see the three in action. Minerva looked around to all of the adults, who each nodded and so she stood up.

"Stand around the edge then. One of you three should draw the memory out, and on my count we'll jump in." Hermione procured the memory and poured it in and McGonagall counted down.

"Three…..Two…..One….Now!" And the room of people jumped in. There was a moment of silence in the room until Snape started.

"How are we supposed to see?" With Albus nodding vigorously beside him he turned and sulked in the corner of his new portrait. "Damn inconsiderate imbeciles."

Meanwhile the room full of people landed in the scarlet and gold coloured walls of the Gryffindor common room. The whole of the house had congregated there, and all of them looked sad for some reason. Lavender and a younger student were even in tears. Questioning glances were thrown at Hermione, but she just gestured around the room.

"**I….I can't believe it." Dean said.**

"**Hagrid- Professor McGonagall in hospital!" Colin weeped. Katie moved to comfort him.**

"**That foul- That evil slimy toadish cruel …cow!" Hermione burst out, clearly furious. "We can't let her get away with that!" **

"**Hermione there's not much we can do. Other than do her in." Ron sullenly stated. **

"**I'm not saying we should kill her Ron, something would be nice though!" Hermione snapped.**

"**What if we pranked her?" Harry put in. "We could all do something, so we all have an alibi and she can't put us in detention." Hushed whispers began around the room. **

"**That's not a bad idea Harry, of course it would have to be big, and perhaps a tribute to McGonagall as well so she knows it's us but can't prove it…" Hermione grinned wickedly.**

"**I have just the idea…." Ron yelled as his face gave way to a feral expression. **

**The remaining people of Gryffindor house smirked manically then moved into to the group huddle that had been formed. **

**The next few memories showed the preparations being made, and it was clear that the whole house were involved. Colin was seen snapping photos everywhere, and Katie zoomed around the quidditch pitch practicing flying techniques. Lee was concocting dangerous looking potions in the dungeons whilst Ginny and Seamus kept watch for trouble. The ringleaders themselves were spotted everywhere checking up on how things were going, and offering tips. Ron was shown owling his twin brother to inform them of their prank and ask for help. The quick series of memories ended as the Gryffindors were shown in a group huddle. **

**"Right, does everyone remember the phrase?" Harry asked looking confident. Nods and thumbs up showed the affirmative. "Okay, Ron you take the beta group to the astronomy tower. Hermione go with the omegas and I'll take the alphas. Everyone remember what you have to do!" And the group split up dramatically. The memory showed Hermione leading her group to the great hall with Harry. **

**For a few moments they stood laughing amongst the other houses until a member of Umbridge's group came in screaming "Professor Umbridge! You need to see this!" And he ran back out. The whole school followed, and Hermione's group were shown charming the halls to make it seem like they were still loitering, and snuck into one of the passage ways. **

"**Right, we need to wait for her to pass, and then we hit the squad. ONLY the squad for now though." Hermione reiterated. They peeked through one of the school's exits and stood with their wands waiting. Soon their defence against the dark arts Professor came running past and as her inquisitorial squad passed through the group aimed and fired. A bright symphony of light merged and hit each of the group, causing them to fall, and stat to turn into sheep. The loud sound of 'Baas' echoed through the hallway at the stampede. But their group wasted no more time, and quickly ran back through to where Umbridge was. **

**When they arrived Hermione grinned at the Quidditch team's exemplary work. In the sky the words 'Umbitch is going down! Long live Dumbledore's Army!' were written in bright red ink. Beneath this was also a caricature of a toad-like Umbridge being eaten by a tabby cat. Pleased with Dean's skill Hermione looked to the top of the astronomy tower and nodded to her group. At once a loud cheer was heard. **

"**GRYFFINDORS FOR GOLD!" And at this a huge vial of a large grey potion was tipped over the woman, and contained using Ron's groups' complex spell work. The potion bubbled and frothed as it touched the woman's skin and she shrieked.**

"**Horrible children! You shall all be given a detention!" But that was all she got out as she started to contort and change. Her skin started to bubble and froth, turning a horrible green colour. Soon enough stood in Umbridge's place was an ugly toad version of her. And Colin rushed forward, snapping photos. **

"**Cool!" The school looked at the hysterical 'headmistress' and burst into rounds of raucous laughter, even as she stormed away to the hospital wing, which only increased as she was followed by a flock of sheep with their squad badges on.**

As the group moved out of the memory the trio expected to be admonished again. What they got however, was a loud cheer and clap on the back from those who hadn't known.

"She deserved that!"

"A polyjuice with toad essence I presume? Well done!"

"What a fine bit of charms work!"

"300 points to Gryffindor in my absence!"

"I just loved the drawing!" Professor McGonagall even looked teary eyed.

"I didn't realise you cared so much." She confessed as the noise died back down.

"Of course we did, we even sent you a card with a copy of the pictures in!" Neville revealed. "Didn't you get it?"

"…No but I expect it's in Albus's office. I must've put it there with his junk. Thank you." She smiled.

"No problem Professor. Who wants to ask the next question?" Harry asked his mood considerably lighter.

_Penesives only occurred to me today, I could've kicked myself! They'll be used again, but not too much :)_


	12. Blood Book

_I Own Nothing!_

Neville raised his hand a little nervously, refusing to look Harry in the eye. For some reason he couldn't explain, Neville thought that his question was about to get Harry into a huge amount of trouble. But even so the curiosity inside him was raging, and he knew he had to ask. "Harry, how did you get so good at potions in your sixth year?" At the huge change in the atmosphere of the room Neville quickly explained himself.

"It's just that that year I kept hearing about how good you were from everyone, when you never really excelled at it before and Hermione was mad all year…I was just curious. I kept hearing bits of rumours and conversations…" He smiled bashfully at Harry, who was now glowering at him. Hermione looked a cross between pleased and confused; Ron simply looked like he was expecting something bad to happen. The only other strange reaction in the room seemed to be Snape's. His lips had curled into a familiar, but more prominent sneer and he looked delighted.

"Yes do tell us Potter." He smoothly put in. Harry was starting to sweat, and when he went to the centre of the room he stood at the nearest point to the door.

Harry took a long time scratching the back of his head, thinking of a way to phrase the answer. "I…got a talented new teacher I guess." He ended up saying, this drew a sarcastic laugh from Snape.

"Tell them the real reason Potter. Or I will." He called sadistically. "Oh and Minerva do _please_ release Albus, I want to hear what he has to say about our resident celebrity." As Minerva complied, his smile widened and looked most sinister.

"Uh…I used my textbook." He tried again, but the murderous look Snape sent him was too much. "Okay, I used these hand written instructions in my book, which were written by Snape as a kid."

Slughorn looked confused. "Then...It wasn't your own ingenuity?" He asked Harry. Rubbing the back of his neck, harry replied no.

"Harry…" Dumbledore sighed.

"And you didn't think that the book may be dangerous?" McGonagall demanded.

"Some would consider that cheating!" Molly sternly stated.

"I…" Harry grimaced.

"Did you ever tell anyone that the scribbles were more useful than the book?" Pomona said. "That could have helped many students with their work!"

Horace's eyes lit up and he turned to the smug Snape. "And why Severus, did you teach them with the worse instructions? The others could really have helped students. It was your duty as a teacher to teach to the best of your standards! I cannot believe this!"

"Where is the book now?" Pomona asked stiffly. She was annoyed that some of her students struggled for years with potions, when they could have easily been helped.

"Oh…Well it burned in the room of requirement." Harry sheepishly stated.

"How?" Filius asked crossly, not liking the idea of students being denied knowledge.

"Crabbe cast a fiend fire curse, which set the place alight. It was in the final battle so the room just repaired itself and became empty again. Unfortunately the room didn't protect the objects." Hermione supplied.

"Severus, do you think you would grace us with your knowledge in the art of options?" Slughorn asked. Harry thought it was quite clear he was attempting to flatter Snape. And Snape obviously wasn't buying it, he sneered and replied he would think about it.

"Think about it? After the damage you've caused to the children's educations you are going to tell us." McGonagall firmly stated. "Or I shall move you permanently." McGonagall firmly stated. "You have until September to recall it all."

Then eyes all went back to Harry. "You're lucky the potions in that book didn't explode or cause anyone serious harm young boy." Arthur reprimanded.

On the other side of the room George was smiling though. "So that's why Hermione was always so grouchy about you. You cheated, or not- it's debatable, and she didn't like that you were better than her." Hermione turned red and protested.

"I just didn't like the fact that Harry was so obsessed with that book. I was right; it had some nasty curses in it." She argued defensively.

"Uh huh. And it had nothing to do with the fact that he was beating you?" George asked.

"No! I was simply angry that he continuously got credit he didn't deserve!" Hermione hotly said. She sat back and crossed her arms. Ron chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"Cheer up Hermione, it's alright." He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "We're all getting a kick up the arse anyway. I think Mum's gonna wrap me up in a bubble charm and never let me out of the house! Scratch that." He said eyeing Harry. "I think she's gonna do t to all three of us!" Hermione giggled and felt slightly better in Ron's arms.

Harry however, was still trying to defend his actions. "I told Ron about it! He was fine with it!" He argued.

"Ron didn't use it though."

"But he didn't say I shouldn't!"

"He left it up to you to decide! It wasn't really his business." Harry was feeling smaller and smaller.

"It helped save Ron's life…" There was a pause in the onslaught at this.

"I suppose it did my boy. But that doesn't excuse you at all, as a potions master I would've helped." Slughorn stated. Feeling betrayed, Harry continued arguing. He was slowly getting angrier and angrier.

"You were shocked! You might not have done anything!"

"That is beside the point we are trying to make-"

"- I don't care! I did it, it's done and I've learnt my lesson. I don't need 20 odd lectures about what I should've done! You don't know what might've happened without that book. Yes I was stupid, selfish, and the list goes on. You've said. I know. Just _please_ leave it."

This left the group of adults looking rather shocked at the weary expression on Harry's face. Hermione and Ron's expression mirrored his, they understood what he meant. As a rather angry Harry sat down again he sighed when Madame Pomfrey came over. "Okay, just try not to make me swallow too much." He wearily stated.

Happy that she would finally get to have a look at him the school nurse conjured a bed in her corner of the room and told him to lie down. "Now, this may take a while as you have been exposed to a horrendous amount of dark magic." She shuddered. "But I just need to run a few diagnostics." She began waving her wand about and a spectrum of colours started flowing steadily out of her wand. For a few minutes she just muttered to herself and took notes, so Harry allowed his mind to wander back to his previous conversation. He started to feel slightly guilty about his outburst, but anger immediately frothed back up.

'_What did they expect? I've been independent all my life, apparently abused and starved of love, been through more life or death situations than I care to remember and defeated a dark Lord all before I was eighteen! Then suddenly they come in, all good will and advice and start lecturing me on what I did wrong. Where were they when it happened? If they'd dealt with it properly then I wouldn't have had to have done all that stuff. I'd like to see them try it.' _He thought darkly.

"They're only trying to show they care." Madame Pomfrey stated sagely. "I know you're mad but that's what they're doing. They blame themselves you know, which is why they're trying to help now." She then shoved a green coloured potion at him and watched him swallow.

"Well they should work it out some other way!" Harry ground out. "I don't need it now."

She bustled about with some more potions smiling sadly. "You'll understand eventually. You may still not agree, but you'll understand." Then she seemed to harden before his eyes and became the stern medi-witch he knew. "Right now, that was better than I was expecting, your body heals well. I dread to think why. However there are still some dark traces that will need to go and this potion will flush it out. The next on will sort out those nightmares you have and the rest are to strengthen your bones and internal organs. It'll help prevent damage in the future."

She glared at him. "I know about your career choice, trust you to pick the most dangerous. We'll be worried sick." Turning around again she picked up a foul looking grey potion. "Oh and this one will help you gain that weight back- you're all much too thin still." As she spoke she had pointed to a number of phials and bottles. Harry was thankful to note that they all had instructions. "Now I am going to need you to return for a check-up next month, and if you don't look after yourself I will know. If that happenes I shall be very angry, and then I will keep you in my care until I am satisfied you are healthy. Be glad Minerva convinced me to give you three a chance."

"Er…Thanks Madame Pomfrey." She waved him off and brushed off her robes. Then she looked up with a determined air. Harry could see her observing a wary Hermione and decided to let her avoid it as long as she could. He doubled his conviction as soon as Poppy sat back down. She had handed a copy of her notes to both Molly and Minerva, who were scanning it with narrowed eyes and scrutinizing him afterward. Feeling uncomfortable, he moved out of sight and sat with his two best friends.

"That was okay, I think she knew I was mad." He whispered.

"What did she do?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"She did something to trace where the dark magic had affected my body."

"…Oh." Hermione bit her lip, and he saw her gaze flick down to her arm and back. Reaching out to her he squeezed her hand.

"It's okay, I'm sure Madame Pomfrey won't ask questions." Hermione nodded slowly and looked away. She didn't mind Harry or ron knowing about the scar, but with other people it would make her feel…dirty. Like it was announcing the fact that she was a mudblood for the world to see. Hermione also didn't think she could take their mothering nature. Her parents were still fresh in her mind.

"Maybe we should move on now? It's getting rather late." Filius said. Nods went around the room, and the next person stood up.


	13. Hunting for Secrets

_I Own Nothing! Okay, the poll results were tied, so I went in the middle and decided to add Ginny now, with only four questions left. :)_

All heads swerved to Minerva McGonagall as she pinned the three with her eyes. "I wish to know what you were doing last year when you were hiding from Voldemort."

Three went back into a huddle at once. "Can we trust these people? I mean Dumbledore told us to tell no one." Ron asked. Hermione rubbed her forehead, behaving eerily reminiscent of Harry.

"I think so. There's the charm too. It's not as if anyone here would is as crazy as Voldemort was. Harry, what do you think?"

Harry frowned, deep in thought. "Dumbledore hasn't said anything, so he can't disapprove. Neither has Snape. I think we should, these people deserve to know." At that moment a familiar voice burst through the door.

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me about this!" Ginny screamed. "Something this important, who knows what I've missed? Oh, wait. You ALL do!" She lifted her palms to the ceiling and huffed.

"Ginny, calm down. The only reason we didn't tell you was because we thought it might be too upsetting." Molly reasoned.

"There you go again! I don't need babying _mother_. I had as much to do with the war as any of you! I cannot believe that you thought you could leave me out of this!"

"How did you find out?" Bill asked.

"I ended up hearing it from Luna, who couldn't come. You told LUNA and not me!" Ginny looked livid. The infamous Weasley temper was raging, and Harry stepped up in an attempt to quell it.

"Gin, it's not like I wouldn't tell you if you'd asked. You were busy with Teddy anyway… Can we just move on and you can shout at me later?" He asked wearily. Ginny made to argue, but at the fierce glares from both Hermione and Ron she relented.

"Fine. But you are telling me eventually." Ginny went and sat away from the others, glaring to make sure they knew she was still angry.

Harry then moved back to the centre of the room. He ruffled his hair and drew a breath, looking briefly at his old headmaster who nodded encouragingly. "Do any of you know what a horcrux is?" He asked. The room's reaction was varied. Some gasped and buried their heads, others looked confused and some even sighed in resignation.

"When a person commits murder, they split and damage their soul. A horcrux is that piece of the person's soul living inside an object. It's very dark, very unstable magic. Voldemort made seven of them." Gasps went around the room again, as people put their hands t their mouths and gathered their loved ones in their arms.

"It was our job to find and destroy these things. It wasn't easy, because the object needed to be irreversibly damaged. Two had already been taken care of, one by Harry and the other Dumbledore. Ron ended up destroying one, Slytherin's locket. I destroyed Hufflepuff's cup," Pomona winced. "Neville took care of Nagini, Crabbe burned Ravenclaw's diadem" Filius moaned at the loss. "…with his fiend fire and Voldemort…killed Harry." More gasps were emitted.

"But…How?" Poppy stuttered

"When he killed my mother, and was injured a piece of his soul latched on to me. That's why we had the connection. And he didn't know because he nearly died. I can't speak parsletounge anymore now."

A trembling Minerva turned to Albus "Did you know of this?" The headmaster sadly nodded. Instead of the expected explosion Minerva turned away looking deeply hurt.

"…Minerva? Min? Tabby?"" Albus tried weakly. Then he gave up and sighed sadly. "I am truly sorry Harry, I didn't want to hang that over your head. So I kept the fact hidden from you until the right moment. That is why you and he were so similar." Harry nodded solemnly, remembering when the hat had wanted to put him in Slytherin.

The ensuing silence was uncomfortable and Suddenly Molly jumped up. "Would anyone like a cup of tea?" She asked, and then bustled around making one, withdrawing the ingredients from her bag.

Ron carried on their tale. "The horcurxes weren't easy to get a hold of. First we had to find them. Doing this weended up doing some crazy things like; infiltrating the ministry and busting out a load of muggle borns, riding bareback on a dragon's back, we had several close captures and we nearly starved to death sometimes. It wasn't pleasant and I even left at one point. I'm ashamed to admit it.£ He avoided people's eyes and looked straight down. "But I went back and got beaten up by Hermione." there were a few small laughs "…And we got through the rest together." Ron smiled weakly and reached out for their hands. "Just like we'll get through everything that's happening now together." He whispered squeezing their hands, and noticed their guilty and upset looks.

"….So you really broke in to Gringotts and survived? Riding on a dragon?" Ginny asked cautiously. Harry nodded.

"We gained a piece of Bellatrix's hair and had Hermione polyjuice into her. Hermione transfigured Ron so he looked different and I hid underneath an invisibility cloak with a goblin that helped us." Ron coughed, and was hit by Hermione.

"What? He only did it to get Gryffindor's sword and he even double crossed us." Ron said. He folded hi arms over his chest.

"We were going to do the same to him!" Hermione argued back.

"Yeah, but we wanted to save lives not steal a sword that wasn't even ours! We had to, he didn't!"

"ANYWAY." Harry roared over them, effectively cutting off their argument. "Hermione also had Bellatrix's wand-" Eyebrows were raised in disbelief, but Harry ploughed on. "–So with a little 'persuasion' the goblins let us through. When we got down there our disguises wore off and we had to get into her vault quickly. We found Hufflepuff's cup there, but it was protected by a gemino enchantment. We were burned getting out and the goblin alerted the guards. So we escaped on the dragon's back. It flew for ages; I think we were in Wales when we got off. From there we apparated to Hogwarts where the battle took place." By the end of his tale mouths were open in disbelief.

"That is all going down in the history books my friend!" George happily declared. Molly was seen mouthing the word 'dragon' repeatedly and Ginny clutched at Harry as if he would disappear.

"That was so reckless…" She murmured.

"That was so cool! Charlie would flip if he found out…" Bill cheered. "Well done!"

Slughorn was chuckling madly to himself. "Good flying my boy, excellent. I dare say that'll be remembered for years to come!"

Some weren't so happy. "Why must you insist on putting yourselves in danger?" Minerva whispered.

"How dangerous! A dragon! Could you not have asked the order for help?" Arthur demanded.

"We had no way to get a hold of any of you!"

"It seems like you didn't even try!"

"LOOK." Ron bellowed. "For six whole years before that we'd been I life and death situations every year without your help. I think we're going to have more experience than you. Just leave it. We didn't tell you all this so you could moan and lecture. We told you because we thought you deserved to know!" By the end of t Ron was heaving, and he took one last look at the stunned adults before turning and rapidly storming out. Hermione and Ron followed him. As soon as the door closed Ron started shouting again. "Who do they think they are to suddenly start telling us off? We wouldn't have had to have done half of that stuff if they'd have listened to us! And then they suddenly wonder why we don't come to them! Am I right?" Ron suddenly addressed the other two.

"You have a point Ron, but getting angry solves nothing." Hermione reasoned. "It just proves that we're not mature enough to talk like adults."

"How are we supposed to do that when all they do is shout!" Ron yelled, throwing his hands to the sky. "Why did we even tell them in the first place? They don't need to know by any means!" He suddenly turned to Hermione. "This is your fault!" He poked a finger at her.

"Ron! CALM DOWN!" Harry suddenly roared between the two of them. Ron stopped and started pacing, eventually slowing down enough to think. He turned to Hermione again.

"look, Hermione I'm sorry I sho-" But she had fled from the corridor in tears. This left Harry staring back at him coldly.

"Happy? First you tell me Hermione is upset and needs our help, and then you go and blow your head off in front of her. Real encouraging." Ron looked down.

"It's alright for you. You've got patience, but it kills me to know she's hurting and hasn't said a thing."

"She hasn't really had a chance."

"Even so with all of that, and their constant lecturing and criticisms. It doesn't help." Ron admitted lowly.

Harry sighed. "All you can do is apologise. I'll be in there if you need me." He walked slowly off.

Ron looked in the direction Hermione had gone and started to trace her path. Eventually he came upon her sitting curled up, looking at an ugly scar on her arm. With a jolt he realised it spelt 'mudblood'.

He wondered what to do and awkwardly sat down. "I'm sorry." He admitted lowly, and suddenly Hermione was on him in tears. "Oh Ron. I'm not mad at you I just…I miss my parents and I'm worried I can't find them because I've been trying for months…" The words were now tumbling out. "And on top of all of that I have to hide from Madame Pomfrey in case she figured out I was tortured and keeps me here…Oh Ron. I don't know what to do!" She cried into his shoulder. Ron was dimly aware that this was what he had wanted, but he had no idea what to do. So he held her and whispered soothing words until she calmed down. When she had, he looked her in the eye.

"Hermione." She flinched, and he stroked her hair. "I want you to know that I'm going to help you, we all will and we will not stop up until we've found your parents. We will keep searching forever if necessary, and you know Harry and me would be more than willing to look through the whole of Australia for you. To be honest I don't know why you didn't tell us in the first place." He placed a finger on her lips to stop her talking. "Shh. And as for Madame Pomfrey and the others… you may not want them to see your scars but I can assure you that they would never stop you looking for your parents. They may not let you do it personally, but they would make sure _someone_ looked. We do understand you know, and we just want what's best for you." He tenderly wiped her tears from her eyes. "I don't even know why you worried."

She pulled away, embarrassed. "Well you make it sound so logical…" He chuckled, but soon became serious again.

"If you're ever worried like that again, tell me or Harry. We were all worried for you." He whispered. "Now, are you ready to go back in?" They waited a few moments before re-entering.

The room watched them sit, but stayed silent. Harry had told them to lay off for a while.

Gingerly, a softer voice spoke up. "My question's not particularly happy either….i suppose I should go next." They stood, and pulled out some pictures, enlarging them. The room gasped as they saw them, and a few looked green. Hermione was almost in tears again.


	14. Torturous Tales

_I Own Nothing! Thanks for reviewing :) No more updates until I finish my homework I'm afraid. GCSEs this year and I'm not in the habit of turning in stuff late. However I will continue to update every spare moment I get._

Each picture was of their stay at Bill and Fleur's cottage. There were various memories that he had dragged out, but each of them centred on the three's arrival. Dobby's death brought tears to most eyes, because the pictures were of the magical kind and everyone could see his sad smile and tired eyes. His ears flopped repeatedly as he reached out to a crying Harry and only the trio held the picture for more than a moment. Next were the pictures of the first arrivals; Olivander and Luna both of whom looked very bedraggled and weak. Gasps were heard and tears started falling. Then there was a picture of Harry and Ron with a beaten and bruised Hermione. She was being carried by Ron into the house looking as though she'd been badly tortured. Blood was seeping from her left arms leaving a trail of blood where they'd walked. As Ron came closer to the frame you were able to see the numerous bruises and welts, cuts and scratches that were made upon her skin. The first thing people had noticed though, was the uncontrollable way in which she'd shook in Ron's arms, and the steady flow of tears that were visible in all three's eyes. It was an obvious sign of the cruciatus.

Hermione let out a small sob, and both Harry and Ron held her tightly. They turned to glare with vehemence at Bill as he whispered. "I want to know what got you all in this state. I want to know why you turned up on my doorstep battered and bruised and bloody."

Hermione stated keening softly, and she gripped both boys tighter. Madame Pomfrey was fidgeting in her chair, obviously itching to examine her, and Molly was trembling in Arthur's limp arms. Hermione didn't dare to look anymore, and simple buried her head in Ron's arms. "I don't want to, I don't want to." She whimpered. Harry looked at the headmistress desperately.

"There's nothing I can do. Once the question has been asked the spell requires that it be answered." She worriedly stated.

"Perhaps it would be best if we give Hermione some time to collect herself, and then we could watch it through the penisive….?" Filius suggested.

"No!" Hermione shouted. "I…I don't want you to see it." She drew a deep breath. "I'll…I will tell you what happened to _me_. Harry and Ron can tell you everything else." With that in mind she withdrew, and gratefully accepted the steaming cup of hot chocolate Molly nervously placed in her hands. Poppy bustled over, and smoothed her forehead, casting a few quick charms.

"Did you ever see a healer after the war?" She asked as gently as she could. Hermione shook her head. This time Poppy didn't have the necessary strength to hold back the groan. "Merlin help me…What is it with you three?" She muttered. "That is it! You are being examined NOW and damn the bloody truth! It can wait!" Pushing Hermione onto a newly formed bed, and hiding her behind a curtain she turned to fully face the girl. "Now. Is there anything I should know beforehand?" Hermione's eyes were wide, she was unaccustomed to Madame Pomfrey's stern fussing, and she on reflex sat up. Pushing her back down repeatedly, Madame Pomfrey almost had a heart attack after doing her usual spells. "Sweet Godric….Hermione. You're almost as full of dark magic as Harry, but your body isn't getting rid of it!" She fussed over her and called Minerva in. "Minerva I'm going to need permission to keep her here over the next two weeks at least. Potter too, and might as well keep the Weasley so he doesn't find more trouble." She huffed. Minerva nodded her ascent and looked curiously at Hermione.

"What would warrant such behaviour Poppy?" She asked in a carefully controlled voice. Poppy immediately shoved a large bunch of notes into her face and continued searching through her vials. As the Professor read through her eyebrows met her hair line and stayed there. Every so often she would glance at Hermione or the boys and mouth something. When she got to the last portion of the notes she turned white and eyed Hermione with a stern glare. "You are to do everything Poppy asks of you, you will not try to escape her care and I myself will personally check this. If not I will see to it that you three are fully body-bound until Poppy sees fit to release you. Is that understood?" All Hermione could do was nod, then wince as Poppy inserted a syringe into her arm.

"When do we have to go there?"

"You can stay to answer the questions, and then we leave." She gruffly said. "No arguments this time. You're mine until I think you're healthy again."

Minerva smirked. "I'll visit with news at least twice a week. And if you're good I'll bring chocolate and sweets."

Hermione scowled at the teasing and moved to get up, but doubled over in pain. "That'll be the potions working my dear." Madame Pomfrey explained. "It'll clear up in a few moments but you should move too much."

"Can I go and tell the story now?" Hermione ground out. Several more moments were spent fussing over her, but eventually she was allowed to return. When she sat down with Harry and Ron she managed to whisper. "Madame Pomfrey is keeping us until we're her definition of healthy again." Both boys moaned. "But on the bright side Professor McGonagall will bring sweets." Hermione added in an even more patronising tone.

"Adults." The three simultaneously groaned.

"I'll tell the first part, and you the second Hermione and Ron can finish with the rescue." Harry ordered before walking to the centre.

"As you all know we were on our hunt for horcruxes when Ron had discovered the taboo on his name. He told us about it, but saying 'Voldemort'" Harry was pleased to note there were no more flinches "had become a habit. When I eventually said it snatchers appeared all around us and Hermione hexed me in the face so I was unrecognisable. This worked, but the snatcher still noticed Hermione because it was well known she was travelling with me. They found the sword of Gryffindor and my glasses, and figured it out. So we got taken to Malfoy manor, where Voldemort was staying. The malfoys were there, and Bellatrix-" People shuddered in realisation "- decided to call him. But when she noticed the sword she went crazy, because a replica was in her vault along with another horcrux and she thought we'd stolen from her. She dragged Hermione to the centre of the room and tortured her. We were put in the cellars by Fenir Greyback. That was where we found Luna and Olivander."

"What were they doing there?" Asked Slughorn.

"Luna was being used to blackmail her father, and Olivander was answering questions about wandlore. They both looked very weak." Ron replied.

Hermione didn't move to the centre, just stayed in her corner. When she spoke her voice was low and hollow, much like Harry's when discussing the Chamber of Secrets. "After they left Bellatrix pounced on me. She demanded to know where I got the sword, and when I wouldn't talk she pulled out a knife and started cutting me. Every time I gave her an answer she didn't like she cut me. Eventually she got bored of that, and asked Greyback to hit me. She said when she was finished with me, she would let him eat me." She stopped to shudder. "Then she finally used the cruciatus and I screamed. She wanted to know whether I'd stolen from her vault. I lied, and told her the sword we possessed was a fake, and she checked it with Griphook. He told her it was a fake and she kicked me over to the corner. I must've fainted but I briefly woke up and saw my….arm had been cut as well. Then she dragged me to the centre, and before I knew what was happening a chandelier had fallen on top of me. When I next woke up I was with Fleur." Hermione finished, looking older than she should.

"Why did she cut your arm?" Sprout whispered.

"She…engraved something on it." Hermione stated.

"….What was it?" George quietly asked.

Wordlessly Hermione showed them the angry scar where the words 'mudblood' were carved delicately in Bellatrix's scrawl. "Hermione…." Minerva choked out. "You, you do know that that's not true?" She searched Hermione's eyes.

Gathering strength from her boys Hermione stood. "I know I'm a 'mudblood'- that's fine I've accepted it- and I'm proud. No pureblood will ever know the wonders of the muggle world like I do, and it's their loss. I wouldn't trade my p-parents for the world b-but I know that some wizards are ignorant in their ways. This is just a reminder of that, and this will be my starting point in my campaign for equal rights for all creatures. I'm not weakened by her, which would be letting her win. I'm moving on." Hermione firmly stated. At the end of her speech most of the room were willing proudly.

"I expect nothing less." Was Minerva's comment.

"Bloody brilliant Hermione, guess it's my turn now." Ron went to the centre again. "In the cellar we met up with Luna and Olivander, we could hear Hermione's screams from above and were crazy trying to get out. Eventually Harry pulled out a mirror given to him, the other half belonged to Aberforth, and yelled for help. Then Dobby appeared, and apparated everyone out. Me and Harry went up to rescue Hermione and Wormtail let us go, strangling himself as well. When we got there Bellatrix had just summoned Voldemort. She said Greyback could have Hermione and I charged in stunning and disarming. Me and Harry fought, but eventually Bellatrix grabbed Hermione and held her knife to her throat, I can still remember the sight of the drop of blood dripping from her throat…." Ron looked lost for a moment until someone politely coughed. "Er…Then Dobby unhooked the chandelier and Bellatrix let go, I grabbed Hermione and we all grabbed Dobby just as Bellatrix threw her knife. When we appeared at shell cottage Dobby died. It had hit his heart." Ron blinked and looked away, but Harry and Hermione didn't bother to hide their tears.

"I…I dug his grave you know, is it still there Bill?" Asked a sad Harry.

"As good as the day you made it."

"He deserved better."

"There is nothing he would've liked more Harry." Hermione told him. "He would've loved it."

Sniffing, they all dried their eyes silently.

"Would you like me to get rid of the scars?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"You could do that?" A hopeful and unsure Hermione said. "I would be very grateful, but I think I need to keep the mudblood. As a reminder of what I'm working for." She stated. Madame Pomfrey nodded, and added to her list. Ron looked at Hermione in bewilderment.

"I love you Hermione, but you really do confuse me." He stated, and she giggled.

"I know Ron. I love you too, and you Harry." She reached around them for a hug.

"So….why did Wormtail let you go?" A confused Neville asked.

"I think Peter always regretted his decision to betray James, and that was his atonement." Albus piped up.

"More like he knew he was on the loosing side." Ron muttered. Harry furrowed his brow in though, but decided to think about it later.

"So….Who wants to ask the next question?" George said. "And can we please make it happy? This is really depressing me." He said.

"Excellent idea Mr Weasley, I believe it's my turn then!" A cheerful voice agreed.


	15. Digging for Gossip

_I Own Nothing! __MolotovJukeboxJunkie__ I hope this is good enough for you. I couldn't really think of way to add the in without it seeming forced. :) One chapter to go. My head is pounding so I haven't checked this over, any mistakes please point them out. Short, I know but I couldn't make it any longer._

Albus shuffled in his portrait before linking his hands with his eyes twinkling madly. "Now, as I'm sure you know Minerva keeps me rather busy in my portrait and because of my impending banishment…" Hopeful eyes flickered from a stony faced Minerva and back to the room. "I merely wish to know, as a doting old man how everyone is coping after the war and rebuilding their lives."

"What he means is, he wants to know all of the 'gossip'." Minerva quickly added in. "Meddling old fool…."

"Precisely Minerva! I want to know what I've missed between students, whose fallen in love with whom and which enemies have decided to forgive each other…" Albus trailed off looking rather expectant.

"Uhh…Professor, that's not really a secret…" Neville muttered.

"Nonsense my boy, I'm sure there are a few secrets…And this is the most cheerful topic I could think of." Albus replied happily. The trio looked at each other before shrugging, who were they to complain?

"Okay… Well I'm not really sure what you want Professor…So I guess I'll start from your death." Harry started. He strained to think of things that would interest the strange headmaster. "Err…Well Lupin and Tonks got together, and they were married before I turned seventeen. They even had a son, Teddy before they died. He's my godson now."

Albus looked pleased. "Ah yes, Nymphandora would've been good for Remus. Were they happy together?" The room all nodded.

"Teddy's so cute, he's already learned to change his hair colour and everything. And he loves Harry." Ginny gushed. "He really reminds me of Tonks when he squeals…" She looked sad for a moment before shaking her head. "He's also like Remus when he has a tantrum! The other day I caught him howling…"

"How delightful! What else is there?"

"Well…We've sort of made a truce with Malfoy, I mean we don't really speak anymore…But when we do we're civil." Ron offered.

"I had hoped you would reconcile in a more friendly way." Dumbledore said, looking disappointed.

"He spent years insulting us Professor." Hermione said, raising an eyebrow. "There was no chance after that."

"Yes well, a man can hope that one day you will bridge the gap that has formed."

"Ron and me are starting auror academy soon. Kinglsey let us in without our NEWTs." Harry said.

"Splendid. I wish you a long and exciting career. I always knew you'd make a good auror." Dumbledore beamed at the two. "And what is Miss Granger doing?"

"I'm finishing my seventh year Professor, and I've been offered a job in the ministry." Hermione explained. "I'm hoping to work towards bettering the lives of house elves." There were a few approving nods around the room.

"She's not obsessed with setting them free now." Explained Ron, dodging the fist sent his way.

"I'm being scouted for the Holyhead harpies!" Ginny mentioned.

"Neville's with Luna at the moment." Harry interrupted.

"Lavender's out of hospital, she recovered well."

"I have a grandchild!" Pomona beamed.

"That's lovely Pomona! What's the name?" Filius asked excitedly.

"Marlene. She's Darian's first." Pomona smiled.

"You must bring her to the school one day." He commented. "Geraldine would love to meet her."

"Geraldine? Who's that?" Asked a curious Bill.

"That's his girlfriend." Teased Rolanda. Filius went bright red.

"She most certainly is not!"

"Speaking of girlfriends, Ron and me actually got one Professor!" Harry said.

"Yeah, I'm with Hermione now, and Harry's with Ginny." Dumbledore smiled.

"I must admit I'm surprised, I had always thought that Miss Granger and Mr Potter were together." Nods came from the teachers around the room and the two mentioned screwed up their faces.

"Not Harry! He's like my brother!" Hermione protested. "And he's clueless with girls…Actually Ronald is too, but I still love him." She gave him a soppy peck on the cheek.

"Yuck. Well My joke shop is booming with business."

"I'm apprenticing under Professor Sprout next year."

"Aberforth is much more friendly now."

"Hagrid and Madame Maxime are going on holiday together."

"Little Victoire has been born. She's just like her mother."

"I'm engaged!" George joined in. There was a short pause.

"What?" Molly said. "When did you get engaged? Why wasn't I told?" George stared at her in bewilderment.

"Sorry…got a bit carried away. It was supposed to be a surprise." He said, rubbing the back of his head. A round of congratulations echoed around the room.

"To Angelina?" Hermione asked.

"No. He broke it off with his three year girlfriend and decided to propose to someone he'd only just met." Ron answered sarcastically.

"Well that's fantastic son." Arthur proclaimed happily. "Angelina's a lovely girl. I'm very happy for the two of you."

"Thanks dad, although I think she may kill me for telling you ahead of time."

"And just when were you planning on telling us?" Molly demanded briskly. George held up his hands soothingly

"Relax mum, we were going to tell everyone tomorrow at the family dinner." He grinned. "I only proposed four days ago." Albus beamed cheerily.

"Well I wish you luck and happiness for the rest of your lives. It's stories like these that truly make an old man happy."

"And this conversation is certainly a lot less 'depressing'." Slughorn stated.

"I just hope that it stays that way." McGonagall dryly commented. She then glared slightly at Rolanda, as if daring her to knowingly make the mood more sombre.

"I have no intention of doing that." She replied loudly. "I would never ever knowingly do such a thing. Minerva quite frankly I'm rather offended."

"You most certainly are not Rolanda, I have said far worse to you over the years and nothing has come of it."

"No, I've just filed it away in the back of my mind, plotting revenge all the while and biding my time Min."

"Of course." Minerva drawled. "I should have known, that has been your excuse for the last five years."

Meanwhile the room's inhabitants had disbanded and were now having short conversations to fill the time. Molly had rustled up a few snacks with Ginny's help, but most made sure they weren't pranked before eating them. Harry, Ron and Hermione had drifted off to a corner and were now discussing the possible last question.

"…There's not much that they don't know now, and all of the questions have been in chronological order so far." Hermione reasoned. "What else have we got to hide?"

"I don't know." Harry's brow had furrowed in thought. "You two haven't been mysteriously disappearing off to places have you?" The two shook their heads.

"I don't think so." Ron replied. "Mum doesn't bother asking me much these days, something about 'keeping secrets' whether she want me to or not." He shook his head.

"Anyway, what I suppose we can't stop it."

"I can't wait for this to be over…I just want to go back to number 12 and sleep." Hermione moaned. "It's always me that gets it trouble!"

The boys grinned. "That's because they expect better of you. And I think I've had my fair share too." Harry rubbed his ears. "I think I might need ear muffs…"

"You have no idea what mum's gonna do to me! I have no idea what she's gonna do…" Ron moaned, wringing his hands. "I don't want this to end, because once she gets her hands on me…"

"I don't think they'll do anything drastic, we are after all adults legally now. It's not like they can give us a detention." Hermione reasoned. She still felt a little worried despite that. However, both she and harry were happy that their families weren't present.

When Filius called the room together again it elicited mixed reactions. Some were wary of the question or its answer but most were eager to finally have all of their questions answered.

Rolanda stood up, a sneaky smile on her face and the trio found themselves gulping.


	16. What are You Hiding?

_I Own Nothing! :) Final chapter. If you have alerted or favourited, I would like at least one review now please. I am aware this isn't my best fanfiction, and I would like advice on how to improve it later. Probably much later. :)_

_I suppose I could apologise about this being late but life was hard and I didn't have any time. _

"Okay kiddies, my question is the last one and I wanted to make it as good as possible!" Madame Hooch winked at the three causing shivers to go down their spines.

"Now, as you know we staff like to keep a very close eye on our students to keep them out of trouble- not that it ever works with you three. However, we are limited in the fact that our reach doesn't stretch as far as the summer holidays, when we give you over to your parents." Harry noticeably stiffened. "What I want to know was, why did they let you come to school after all of that? I know, that if I ever had children who had been attacked by a troll at the age of eleven they would be under my nose wrapped in bubble charms every minute of the day!" The trio opened their mouths to argue, but she held up her hand and quietened them. "Now, I know that a lot of that was due to us teachers, and Ron's parents knew nothing about anything, but surely your parents Hermione, and your guardians Harry must've been a little worried?"

The three shuffled guiltily. Ron smiled apologetically to his parents. "I only ever really told you what Harry did, I kinda just skipped out me, that way you weren't worried. It worked out better for me anyway."

Molly spluttered. "But, you always said Dumbledore was protecting Harry!" Ron's lips quirked.

"He wasn't ever with us, but he technically gave any help we needed." Arthur and Bill both frowned.

"So all those years you were doing all of those dangerous things together? Without an adult?" Bill clarified.

"I already told you, we were alone, all of those times and the ones we've told you about. But we always scraped through with help. And luck." Ron explained. The adults in the room frowned. "I always told you the important stuff," Ron hurriedly put in "I just toned it all down. Would you really have wanted to know at the time that your eleven year old son was battling trolls whilst in the safest place in the world?" Molly looked torn.

"I still would've preferred it if you'd have told me Ronnie." Ron winced at his nickname, and smiled weakly with his only reply being a shrug. He then nudged Hermione who jumped and bit her lip. As she spoke the words seemed to tumble from her mouth in slow motion.

"I told my parents **very** brief stories about what had happened in our second year. You yourself visited and explained everything in my second year professor." She nodded to McGonagall. "But aside from whatever I **had** to explain, they never knew anything else…. I didn't want them to worry." She murmured the next part very lowly. "I also wanted them to send me back the next year."

"But, weren't they worried after your second year? I distinctly remember having to explain in strenuous detail, and having your parents asking quite a few questions afterwards." Minerva's voice interrupted.

Hermione's skin tinged pink. "Ah, well we had quite a few… disagreements over the subject. They weren't very happy, but I was aghast at the thought of not returning." She looked down. "Hogwarts was always a touchy subject for them."

Feeling slightly remorseful that she had obviously made Hermione upset, Rolanda tried to lighten the mood. "But they're surely fine with it now? After all, you're a national heroine!"

Hermione winced visibly, and tried to ignore the question. "Harry, what about you?" She smiled at him apologetically and nudged him to continue.

Looking at her helplessly, Harry sighed. "The Dursleys never were very supportive. We never talked about Hogwarts, and to be honest they'd always try to stop me going. I never spoke about what happened at school, because they wouldn't care. They'd have probably been happy if I'd gone and got myself killed." The last part was said in a lighter tone, but it did nothing to stifle the gasps that went around the room.

"Harry…" Ginny reached for his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

He just shrugged slightly. "It's okay. I've never known any better; besides you guys showed more care than I'd ever need." He avoided people's eyes determinedly and examined the scars on his hands. As he stared at them, visions of his time with the Dursleys flitted through his mind, all of the nasty comments and casual insults. Then the rows. Happiness had seemed a rather unattainable thing in those days…

"Harry?" Abruptly, he was brought back to the present by another soft hand encompassing his own. He smiled weakly at his best female friend and turned to the rest of the group.

"I don't talk to the Dursleys now. I don't know how much you told them, but I'd be very surprised if they changed at all." His tone was final. "I don't want to ever see them again really."

"Harry-" The former headmaster's voice broke the silence.

"I don't. I'm not discussing it."

"I am not thinking of them, merely of you. Such a grudge weighs heavily on a person." Harry's thoughts flicked briefly to Snape, and the trouble his grudge had brought him, and he shook his head.

"I won't forgive them sir." He turned to meet Snape's eyes. "But I won't let my grudge cloud my mind either. I've learnt too much."

"Harry-" Harry's face screwed up as he heard the old man try to argue again! He felt something snap, and oblivious to the other people in the room he cut the esteemed headmaster before he could continue any further.

"YOU WEREN'T THERE! Stop trying to control me and tell me what to do! You don't understand! You weren't there!" He was roaring before he really knew what was happening. All the stress from the past few hours was unravelling, and as his hands balled into fists, Harry had the extreme urge to point his wand at the portrait and blow it up.

"… Harry-"

"Leave it Albus." Once again he was interrupted, this time by the headmistress who was now staring at him sternly.

The room stayed silent for a few moments before Molly's voice whispered out to Harry. "You said they never hurt you. They didn't, did they?" Her voice was uncertain, like she didn't want to hear the answer. Harry blinked, coming out of his daze and gritted his teeth.

"No. The worst it ever came to was throwing a pan at my head. It missed." He tried in vain to keep his tone light, but the room's atmosphere dropped dramatically.

"I…I'd like to talk with you about that, afterwards Harry- if it's alright." Arthur's voice was again uncertain, but Molly was nodding vigorously, and Harry tiredly assented.

The next moment dragged awkwardly.

"Soo…Uh Ron. You're alright aren't you? No issues you want to get off your chest?" George smiled heartily. Ron scowled, and after looking briefly at Hermione shrugged.

"I had issues. They're okay now." He muttered lightly. Bill frowned.

"You had issues?" Instantly Ron felt on edge, he definitely didn't want the interrogation squad on his back. That would bring about a lot of unwanted talking, and many unwanted confessions. So he answered defensively.

"Yes. It's not like anyone noticed is it? I sorted them out with Harry and Hermione. Last year. So if you want to talk about it it's a little late." Suddenly his tone was scathing, and Bill backed off.

George however, looked shocked. "Whoa. What's with the attitude?"

"Nothing."

"You obviously have an issue."

"Look. It's over now. I'm working on it, with friends there, so I really don't want to speak about it to a room full of strangers." George fell silent, and locked eyes with his mother, silently mouthing 'we'll ask about it later'. Instead of cornering Ron, he turned to Hermione sarcastically.

"So, Herms, any issues you have? You're not secretly being abused by your parents are you?" The playfulness in his voice was almost gone, and Hermione winced.

"No."

George raised an eyebrow.

"Bit quiet there Herms."

"I don't feel like talking. That was just tactless George." Instinctively, she reached for both of the boy's hands, and the three circled closer to each other.

In return George winced, realising the effect his words had. Bill nudged his brother and then addressed Hermione again. "Well….what is the matter? A problem shared and all that…"

She frowned, and surveyed the remaining people in the room. She really was beginning to get tired of divulging all of their secrets, and was beyond relieved by now that soon they would be able to leave the room. Inspiration suddenly struck her, and she crossed the room to the door and firmly yanked on the handle. Expecting it to give way, she was rather shocked when the handle didn't even move and inch. Behind her, Ron turned and scowled at the assembly. "We've answered all of your questions…can we leave now?" He protested when Hermione elbowed him, hissing that he should be polite, and belatedly added a 'please' on the end. Flitwick immediately stood to counter the charm that led sealed the doors, but his hand was stayed by Arthur.

"If you don't mind Filius, I think we'd all like to know what's bothering Hermione and what had previously bothered Ron." Harry smirked slightly, feeling the irony of the situation when the two turned to him for help. "And no Harry, we haven't forgotten you."

Molly stepped forward. "Why don't you want us to help you?" She pleaded.  
>"Mum." Ron stepped forward. "We've been in a war, and that changes people. Whatever's wrong we can deal with it on our own. And if we need help then we'll come to you, you just have to let it go. We're 17 now, and old enough to take care of each other." Molly's eyes started tearing up, and Arthur put a comforting hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Molly…." Hermione started forward, a regretful look upon her face. "We don't mean to be rude." She looked around the room pleadingly. "We never meant to be rude, but…. You have to understand. You've forced secrets out of us that we'd really rather we never told you- or anyone for that matter. This whole day we've been confessing, crying and shouting to get our point across. I know you care about us, and we're grateful for that. But you can't just expect us to tell you everything after one day. It doesn't work that way."

Minerva frowned. "But don't you think they have a right-"

"-No. I don't." Harry interrupted flatly. "We went through these things Professor. Don't you think we should've been able to talk about it in our own time? True, we may never have told you anything, but now you know. And we won't be able to avoid that. I'm just asking you to give us a bit of time to actually think about it."

George laughed, and Ron looked over. "George, you don't honestly think we've had enough time? I don't sit there and think about how I feel." He looked uncomfortable. "I don't like to. But before I tell you, or talk to any of you- and no offence I won't talk to all of you- I need to know how I feel. I –We don't need to be forced into the hospital again and interrogated like we're twelve years old anymore." The stern expression that adorned his face sent the room's eyes to the floor.

"So can we please go now?" Hermione whispered, her voice soft in response to the atmosphere in the room.

"…But you will…get help won't you?" Molly asked, her eyes wide.

"You will eventually talk to us?" Arthur finished.

The three nodded solemnly. Exchanging glances, the adults in the room looked uncertain. "Well I suppose they are adults now…" Minerva spoke first. "We can't protect them forever."

"Perhaps it would be better to let them help themselves. They don't need to tell you everything, and it's all a part of growing up, dealing with their problems. Even if theirs are considerably larger than most." Flitwick reasoned. All nodded, and he then swished his wand, opening the door in one smooth movement.

As the three moved to leave, Poppy stood abruptly, calling out "But you'll still need to be checked up! It's mandatory!" Rolling their eyes Harry, Hermione and Ron linked hands before walking out the door together.

They knew that in time, they would heal. Perhaps the scars would always be there, but now the three would always be watched over with some understanding, they would be allowed to grow and change on their own, but no longer would they need to suffer in silence. And though the three would vehemently deny it, they knew that perhaps the unearthing of their secrets did them more good than they could ever achieve by themselves.

_I don't think it'd end so happy. Didn't feel right. Kids that go through that aren't going to accept it as well._

_In truth I looked back at this and realised I really didn't like it. I was going to delete it, but then I thought about what I said about never abandoning a story and my conscience got the better of me…._

_I do think I'm a different person to what I was when I started this story, and sorry I tried not to reflect that but it did come through. I got darker. ;)_


End file.
